


StarStruck

by MADDY_J



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, College, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Levi's a dork, M/M, Stars, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADDY_J/pseuds/MADDY_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their University is destroyed be a storm, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are all transferred over to the Trost University Legionaires. Armin and Eren move into the soccer frat where they meet Jean and Levi. Could this be what Eren was hoping for? Sharing a house and a room with Levi. Or could it be more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating sometime very soon. Within this week.

"Eren. Eren wake up. We're here." Amin said softly rousing me from my nap. 

I look out the window at our new house that we share with the rest of the soccer team. 

"So this is the soccer frat, eh? It's a lot nicer than I thought it would be." I said, stepping out of Armin's old, beaten up, truck. As we stood there, gawking at the huge house, the captain of the team walked up to greet us. 

"Erwin Smith." He stated. "Welcome to the Trost University Legionaires." He stuck out a large hand and I accepted the friendly gesture. I was a bit startled by his firm grip. 

"Eren Jeager. Thanks for taking us in, Sir." I said. Our old university was taken out by a colossal storm. My adopted sister,Mikasa, Armin, and I were all transferred over to Trost on soccer scholarships. The Legionaires are supposed to be the best team in the region, thanks to their best player, Levi. The fact that they took us in was unbelievable. 

"I'm Armin. Armin Arlert. I'm the strategist." Armin was a strategical genius. 

"Ah, yes." Smith said, putting a hand on Armin's shoulder. "Please, come in and meet the rest of the team. We'll help you two unload the truck later." He said, gesturing for us to follow him inside. 

The house was incredible on the inside and out. It was incredibly spotless, especially for a college fraternity house. I've heard Levi was a bit of a clean-freak but this is ridiculous. Most of the guys were sitting around a poker table in the back corner of the living room playing a game of Blackjack. And then, I saw HIM. Sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other at the knee, his left arm thrown over the back of the sofa and the other holding a book. His hair, shiny and jet black, was well groomed and the back was shaved into an undercut. It was HIM. Levi. Said to be the best player in the country. My hero. And I was now on a team, with HIM. 

"Boys! Get over here. The two transfers from Shiganshina University are here." Erwin exclaimed exitedly as we stood by the large fireplace. The guys stood up and walked over to the lounge area in front of us where Levi sat still reading. As Armin, Erwin and I joined them on the brown leather couches, I saw one of the guys eyeing Armin. He was around our age, I assumed, he had short, light brown hair on the front of his head and shaved darker brown hair in the back. He was starting to blush as Armin noticed he was looking at him. He smiled awkwardly. He kind of looked like a horse. "Boys, I'd like you two to meet the team. This is Mike, he's one of the junior Captains, that's Marco, Jean, Connie, Erd, Gunther, Oluo, and the other junior Captain, Levi. There used to be two more boys, Bertholdt and Reiner but they transferred to the Titans of St. Maria. The others must be in class or with the girls." 

Levi finally looked up from his book. His stone cold, grey eyes met mine and I could swear I saw a spark in them. But of what? Amusement? Curiosity? The sound of his smooth, gentle voice broke me from the trance his eyes had me in. 

"We need to make room arrangements. There are two beds. On is in Mike's room with Connie and Jean. The other is in my room with Erd and Oluo. You two talk about it and deside." 

Armin and I got up to unpack the truck. As soon as we stepped outside, Armin grabbed me by the arm and looked at me intently. 

"I have to be in the room with him Eren. Please?"

I could only guess he meant the boy that had been drooling over him during Erwin's introduction. What was his name again? Jean?

"Sure. I kind of was going to ask you if I could have the room with Levi anyway. I guess everything works out perfectly then." I replied. He squeaked with excitement and ran over to where his stuff was in the back of the white truck. 

As I grabbed my laptop bag and a suitcase, I turned around and came face to face with HIM. Our eyes met again and I saw that same spark as earlier. What the hell was it? Could it be… desire? No. Hell no. I've got to get that thought out of my head. Permanently. 

"We haven't been properly introduced." His voice was soft and soothing like velvet, yet firm and low like a roll of thunder. "I'm Levi." He said, offering his hand for a handshake. It was warm and strong. 

"Eren." I managed to say. "Eren Jeager"

"Well, Eren," he said, helping me with my stuff, " which room will you be staying in?"

"Well" I said, looking over to see Armin flirting with that Jean guy,really Armin? We haven't been here 10 minutes and you're already flirting with a guy you literally just met? Un-freakin-believable. " I think Armin really wants a room with that guy, so I'm in your room."

I followed him inside, up the stairs, and down the hall to the last room on the left. It was a large room with four single beds and a personal desk beside each bed. On the corner desk closest to the window sat a top of the line gaming laptop, one model newer than mine, and an incredible display of games. 

"Damn. Whose sweet game collection?" I asked in awe. 

"Mine." Levi said proudly. "Do you play?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed pulling my own laptop out of its case. "All the damn time."

"Do you play console?" He asked, intrigued at our new conversation topic. 

"Yeah of course!" 

I can't believe it. I was talking about my favorite hobby (besides soccer of course) with the guy I admire the most in the world, in the room I am now sharing said man. Could things get and better?

" I play Xbox and Playstation." I said finding a suitcase marked 'gaming'.

"Me too. You can hook your stuff up in the Game Room across the hall. I'm the only one in the house who plays so it will be fun having another gamer around." He set the rest of my stuff on the floor at the foot of my bed. "What games do you play?"

"Oblivion, Skyrim, the Halo games, Assassins Creed, Fable, and other stuff like that."

"Those are my favorites too." I could hear the excitement in his voice and could tell he rarely got to talk about. 

We sat in that room discussing games and storylines, graphics and character design for an hour and a half before Armin came bursting through the door with a huge exited grin on his face. He closely resembled the Cheshire Cat. 

"Eren! I have to talk to you! It's really impor-" he stopped and looked at Levi who was sitting on his bed right next to mine. "Sorry if I'm interrupting." 

"You aren't interrupting. Eren and I were just discussing video games." Levi said, laying back on his bed. "Care to join us?"

"Uh, I don't know much about games, but I do need to talk to Eren. I might need your opinion, too, Sir, if you don't mind" Armin said nervously. 

"I don't mind at all. And please. Call me Levi."

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Armin?" I gestured for him to come sit next to me on my bed. 

He shut the door and joined Levi and me. His eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Jean asked me out on a date!" He squeaked "Tonight!"

"Seriously? We haven't been here a day yet, and you've already been asked out?" I sat in utter astonishment. "Damn. You work fast."

"I'm so nervous, I have no clue what to wear or anything." He began to shake nervously. "Eren! Help me!"

"Armin. Chill. The fuck. Out. You're starting to sount like a middle school girl on her first date."

"Sorry."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"That's why I'm here! I have no idea what to do!"

"Well where is he taking you?" I had almost forgotten Levi was there. 

"To a movie. Then out to eat at a Japanese steak house."

"I suggest a button-down dress-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. That way it looks well dressed without going overboard. It's also casual as if to say you're comfortable with him."

Armin and I looked at each other in complete shock. 

"Wow." Armin said. "That's perfect. Thank you s-, um, thanks Levi."

"No problem, kid."

Armin got up and left the room to prepare for his date with Jean leaving Levi and I to finish our conversation.


	2. Humanities Strongest Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren play a "friendly" game of Halo.   
> Jean and Armin go on their first date.

I had gotten in the shower about 30 minutes after Jean and Armin left on their date. The steaming hot water felt good on my back as I tried to collect my thoughts. I go to school, with HIM. I'm on the soccer team, with HIM. I live in a house, with HIM. I share a room, with HIM. My bed is right next to the one that belongs to HIM. I just spent hours talking to HIM. There was no hiding it. I was falling head over heels for Levi. 

I walked down the hall to our room when I heard someone beaconing me from the Game Room. I entered to find Levi sitting on the couch, controller in hand, gesturing for me to sit beside him.

"Ah, Eren! I was just about to start a game of Spartan Ops. Care to join me?"

I stood there speechless. HE wanted to play Halo, with me?

"What? Scared I'm gonna kick your ass?" The sound of his satin smooth voice snapped me out of my shock. 

"Bring it on, Short Stack." I grabbed a controller and joined him on the couch. 

"Brat."

"Clean freak"

He put the game on the hardest mode and we began. Not two minutes into the episode, he pauses it. 

"What?" I asked sarcastically. "Giving up, already?"

"You wish." He smirked "Let's make things… interesting."

The half smile on his face was very intimidating. 

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Loser has to do the whole team's laundry after practice tomorrow."

I loathed soccer laundry. I would never be able to beat Levi. But I couldn't back down from a challenge. It's not in my nature to give up. I nod in agreement and we we resume the game. Two hours later, I was slowly catching up. Everything was going well until my half of the screen lit up in a bright green explosion as my Spartan Avatar's now dead body was sent flying through the air. Levi could not contain his laughter. I was startled a bit when he leaned against me gasping for breath. 

"Who the hell gives a god damn grunt an fucking fuel rod cannon?!" I shouted angrily, trying to distract myself from the fact that HE was leaning on me. And he was not moving. 

"Oi! Brat! Shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep!" Oluo shouted from the room they all shared. 

"Don't worry about him," Levi said, still leaning on my shoulder." He's just pissy because I'm playing with you and not him."

He grabbed his controller and we finished the rest of the game. When he pulled up the stats, I embraced the truth that I would, in fact, be doing soccer laundry tomorrow. Levi had 3,000 kills and 0 deaths. I had 2,536 kills and 1 death. Un-freakin-believable. 

We stayed up talking and playing for a few more hours until we heard Jean and Armin coming up the stairs. 

"Hey loverboys!" Levi called,"get your asses in here!"

A moment later, Jean and Armin walk through the door and sit down on the recliner beside the couch Levi and I were still occupying. 

"So?" Levi asked slyly

"So what?" Jean said sheepishly. He blushed a bit as he took Armin's hand and laced their fingers together. 

"Don't play clueless, Kirschtein. I want details. Now." 

"Well, we went to the movie."

"Go on."

"And, well, it was a pretty good movie."

Armin gave Jean a strange look and blushed. 

"Well from the look blondie just gave you, I'd say you weren't watching much of the movie."

Jeans face was completely red. 

"I'd say his reaction confirms your accusation, Levi." I interjected. 

"Shut up, Jaeger!" Jean snapped.

Armin looked at Levi who was resting comfortably on my shoulder and gave me a look as if to say, "What's going on between you two?" I shot a look back at his trying to explain that I was clueless as to what was going on. Armin voiced his question aloud. 

"Just kicking Eren's ass at Halo." Levi smugly replied. 

"I think he meant, why are you leaning on him." Finally. I had wanted to ask the same question but at the same time, I didn't want Levi to move. 

"Because I'm tired and I can." Levi then proceeded to snuggle up closer to me. I made a mental note to thank Jean for that later. "Shouldn't you brats be getting to bed? We have practice tomorrow."

Jean and Armin stood up and walked out the door, hand in hand. I started to get up to go to my own room when Levi stopped me and held me in place. 

"Oh no. You aren't leaving that easily." He said playfully. "We're pulling an all nighter."

"But what about practice?"

"It's afternoon practice. We can sleep through the morning."

Levi pulled out his phone to text someone. The faint sound of a phone alert came from our room, proceeded by a loud thud. It sounded like someone fell out of bed. In record time, Oluo appeared in the doorway holding a pix pack of energy drinks. He walks over and sets them on the table. 

"Anything else you need?"

I couldn't help but giggle at Oluo's blatant obedience to Levi. He was like a little puppy. 

"Nope. Go back to bed." Levi replied, trying not to laugh at him. 

"Oh. Ok. Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight Oluo." His voice thick with sarcasm. "I won't be able to tuck you in tonight so get Erd to do it."

"Very funny Levi." He retreated into the bedroom and closes the door. 

After we were sure he couldn't hear us, we both burst into laughter at the fact that Levi had Oluo trained like a dog. It was hysterical. 

"I have that fucker under my thumb, man. It's funny because he does anything I tell him and I have no fucking clue why. It's almost like he worships me or something. It's kind of creepy sometimes. " He held out his hand. "Gimme your phone." I reached into my pocket and handed him my phone. He fiddles around with it for a second before tossing it back on my lap. "There. Now I have your number and you have mine. You'd better not send me stupid texts 24/7."

"More like 20/7. I gotta sleep sometime."

"I'm regretting this already."

He cracked open an energy drink and chugged the whole thing before crushing it in his hand. 

"Enough chit-chat. Lets get down to business."

"Bring it, tiny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating either tomorrow or Saturday.


	3. Stars are pretty aren't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out a little more about Levi and thinks that Levi might have a past he's trying to hide. At the end of their talk, Eren finds out that they're both StarStruck.

It must have been 11:30 or 12:00 before I finally woke up. I looked over to Levi's bed, only to find it empty and made up. The next thing I noticed was the sweet smell of frying bacon and I realized just how hungry I was. I got out of bed and threw on some sweatpants, I was to lazy to find a shirt. I slowly made my way down the stairs and found Jean and Armin curled up on the couch watching cheesy, old scary movies. Armin's favorite. 

"Hey Eren!" Armin greeted cheerfully. 

Something that resembled a greeting crossed my lips as I trudged into the kitchen, still half asleep. I slumped onto one of the barstools, too tired to move any further. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Levi was always sarcastic." We slept through breakfast and lunch so I cooked some bacon and toast." He set a plate of crispy, thick cut bacon ad some lightly browned toast in front of me. "Practice starts at 1:00 but plan to stay late because of your lack of Halo skills."

I sat confused for a moment. Then I remembered that I had lost a bet with Levi playing Halo. Shit. 

"Is the field within walking distance?" I tiredly asked through a mouthful of bacon. 

"Yeah but I'll give you a ride. I stay late after practice anyway so we should get done afound the same time."

"Thanks." I finished off the toast before asking, "Why do you stay late?"

"You'll see."

_______________

It was a rigorous practice, which means lots of sweaty, foul smelling soccer laundry. Perfect. At least it was all organized. Each player had his own laundry bag with their number on it. Levi's brilliant idea. 

When I finally got finished, it was dusk ad rapidly getting dark. I walked out of the field house only to find Levi in the middle of the field dribbling the ball on his knees. How did he do that while its this dark? I walked over to him, amazed.

"So this is what you do after practice?"

"Untill the sun goes down." He kicked the ball high into te air and caught it. He looked up to the sky and smiled. "I want to show you something." He gestured for me to lay down on the field beside him. I blatantly obeyed. 

"Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Did you just quote the fucking Lion King?" I giggled

"Maybe. So what?"

"That's corny as hell." I still couldn't stop giggling. 

"Don't diss the classics, Brat. That's, like, one of my favorite movies." He was laughing too. 

We stayed there for a while. Levi pointed out constalations and stars. As I listened attentively, I noticed that he spoke with such passion. This just added to the incredible mystery that was Levi. 

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?" I finally built up the courage to ask. 

"Is this going to be one of those 'I know we haven't known each other long but I love you bro' moments?" His voice was soft and joking which made me relax a little. 

"No nothing like that. I was just wondering why you liked stars so much. If its too personal, I get it and I won't push you to answer. I was just curious."

I rolled over to watch his reaction. When our eyes met, I saw that same spark in his eyes as the first time we met. It was killing me not to know what it was. I wanted so badly for it to be desire. I was too afraid by his rejection to pursue that notion. 

"It really lame. But, I love stars. Before a star is formed, that space is a dark, void, nothingness. Then, after time, it becomes a radiating beacon, a bright, shining light that is beautiful and loved. No matter how dark and empty that space was in the past, now its become something truely awesome." 

I could get that this meant something more than he was letting on to. I didnt want to push him away by getting too personal. 

"So, I guess you could say you're……" I looked up at the stars then back to him, pausing for dramatic effect, "StarStruck."

"That was the most cheesiest thing I've ever heard." He laughed. 

"Call me Kraft Mac, cause Im the cheesiest." 

"You're such a dork." He chuckled. "Ok, you got to ask a question so now its my turn." 

I looked deeply into his stormy grey eyes. I loved his eyes. 

"Ask me anything."

"You and your little friend, Armin. Is there a little past something going on there?"

"No. God no. I mean Armin is awesome and a great guy but he isn't really the type of guy I'm into. Do you have anything going on with someone? Erwin maybe? Or Erd?"

"No. They're both straight. But I do kind of have my eye on one guy. "

'Dont get your hopes up, Eren.' I told myself

"Well. What's he like?"

"He's kind of tall. Taller than me at least. Although that isn't saying much. He's athletic, and funny at times." My heart pounded in my chest as he spoke. I desperately wanted it to be me. "He's pretty good at video games. He gets kind of violent when he gets blown up by a grunt with a fuel rod canon though." He smiled and looked at me. 

I couldn't breathe or think properly. HE liked me. LEVI. 

"I can relate. Getting blown up fucking sucks. "

"My turn for another question."

"Go ahead."

His voice was low and smooth. "How would you feel about going out on a date? With me?"

I froze. Was this really happening or had i collapsed from exhaustion and this was all a dream? 

"What would we do on this date?"

"I would take you out to a nice resturaunt for dinner and then we would watch movies in the game room. No one would bother us." 

"That sounds perfect. I'd love to." I was starting to calm down a bit. 

"Tomorrow. 8:00?"

"Sounds good to me."

He stood up to leave, reaching out a hand to help me up. I took it, gladly. He didn't let go until we got to his car. It was a shiny, black and crome 1967 Chevy Impala. Damn it was nice. An absolutely gorgeous car for an absolutly gorgeous man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why I named it StarStruck. 
> 
> Update: approximately Sunday night late. 
> 
> Sorry I was late on the ch. 3 update.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late. Again. I promise ill be on time next time. Maybe.

I woke up the next morning and joined the team for a quick breakfast before heading to class. I sat next to Armin to enjoy my coffee. I was in a great mood. How could I not be? I was going on a date with HIM. Armin noticed my surprisingly good mood. He sat there smiling at me, fingers intertwined with Ponyboy's. Levi walked in a minute later and, by the way he was dressed, he had the day off. As he passed by the back of my seat, he ran his fingers through by thick hair and gave me a sleepy "good morning". 

"Good morning, Levi." I was slightly disappointed when he removed his hand." Sleep well?"

"No. You snore." His tone was warm and joking. 

He fixed his useual hot morning tea and took the empty seat beside me. 

"Do you need a ride to class?"

"I was planning on walking. Besides, I don't want to bother you on your day off."

"Just let me drive you. I have nothing to do but sit up in the game room and play skyrim all day."

"If you insist."

Levi stood up and left the kitchen. When he was out of earshot, Armin looked at me with that big Cheshire Cat grin of his. Marco, Connie and Mike were also giving me 'That Look'. 

"So?" Armin finally broke the silence. "You and Levi, huh?"

"Not yet. We're going out tonight."

Marco and Connie sighed, pulled out their wallets and each handed Armin and Mike five dollars each. I sat thre confused. Armin picked up on my cluelessness and desided to fill me in. 

"We made a bet on how long it would take for you two to go out. I said less than three days, Mike said the same. Connie said over a week less than two. Marco said at least five days."

"What? How did you-"

"Oh come on Eren." Marco interjected, "The way you two look at each other. It's so obvious that Jean and Connie picked up on it."

"Hey!"Jean and Connie sang.

"The point is," Marco continued, "you two are so obviously crushing on each other. I mean it wasnt as obvious as Jean and Armin but it was still pretty forseeable. We desided to have a little fun with it. "

I had no words. I only blushed. 

"I expect a full report on the date in the morning." Armin was almost as happy about this as I was. 

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically. 

I left to go pack up for class. As I gathered my stuff, Levi walked in, put on his soccer sweatpants and collapsed on my bed. Shirtless. Thank. God. He was extremely cut. His skin on his chest was smooth and hair free. There was one thin strip of black hair running down from his naval. The rest was shaved. His muscles looked as if they had been cut from stone by the gods. Everything about him was perfect. 

"Tell me when you're ready and we'll leave." His low soothing voice snapped me out of the hold he had on me. 

"Thanks for driving me."

"Not a problem."

"So where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"Will you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"You are so difficult." 

I packed my laptop in my bag and he watched me the whole time. 

"Ok. Lets go." I said gesturing for him to lead the way. 

He rose from my bed and walked out the door. Damn he looked good in sweatpants. He was flawless. His ass was the definition of perfection. We made our way down stairs and found Jean and Armin making out on the couch. Again. 

"Get a room." Levi scoffed as he walked ou the door. 

"Jealousy!" Jean yelled after him. 

We walked out to his car. As we got closer, he ran and did a police movie slide over the good of the car and landed it perfectly. 

"You're such a dork." I laughed. 

He shot me a cocky smile as we both got into the car. 

"Where to?"

"South wing of the game design building."

"And you wanted to walk there? Hell no. You're riding with me from now on."

"But what about your classes?"

"Don't worry about it. What time does your last class let out and where is it?"

"Levi you really don't have to."

"I want to."

"3:30. Same building."

"I'll pick you up right where I drop you off."

"Ok."

_______________

The day went by relatively quick. I had lunch with Mikasa and answered her questions about Jean. I wasnt going to tell her about Levi until it was official. She wasnt too fond of him. 

Levi was right were he said he'd be and I walked over to his car and slipped in the passenger side. The drive home was pleasant. He had classic rock bands playing in the background. I would have never pinned him as a Led Zepplin or Aerosmith fan. We got home and went straight upstairs and started playing Borderlands 2. He was alot better than me. At everything. Is there anything this guy is bad at? We played for a while before I gave up and went to get ready for our date. Armin stopped me on the way to the shower. 

"Where is he taking you?" He was way too excited about this. 

"He won't tell me. He said it was a surprise."

"That is so cute!"

I rolled my eyes loudly. 

"You two are perfect together!"

I pushed past him and continued to the showers. I had plenty of time to make sure everything was perfect. The steaming hot water felt good on my skin. I was still nervous so it helped to relax me a little. As I showered, I thought about what Armin and the others had said at breakfast. Did he really look at me like they said he did? Could that spark I see in his eyes really be what I hoped, what I dreamed, it was?

I got out and dried off. As I got dressed, I realized it was almost 7:30. We needed to leave soon. I didnt want to rush but Levi has a thing about punctuality. So I hurried to get dressed, a light blue button down dress shirt and black pants, and went downstairs. There i found Marco, JeN and Armin talking to Levi standing near the poker table. I froze when I saw him. He was flawless. He wore a dark red button down dress shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks and a black blazer over the shirt. His hair was the same color as his blazer and pants. He looked like a god. 

"Damn, Jeager. You clean up nice." Marco said, nudging Levi who was starring. 

"Hey, keep off. That's mine." Levi replied, protectively. 

Did he just call me his? He claimed me. 

"You two need to get going. Your reservations are at 8:00. Go!" Armin herded us towards the door. 

Levi took my hand in his and we walked to the car. He pulled into the parking lot of a nice resturaunt named Sina. It had a really good reputation. We walked inside and waited for the hostess. 

"Levi!!" I heard the high pitched squeal right before our waitress for the evening nearly tackled Levi. 

"God damn it, shit glasses. Get the hell off!" Levi obviously dealt with this woman on a regular basis. 

"So this is him?! He's so cute! Mikasa told me so much about him! It's so nice to finally meet you! Im Hanji! Im captain of the girls soccer team!"

"Um, I'm Eren. "

"Aren't you forgetting something, shit glasses?" Levi snapped. "Like maybe doing your fucking job."

"Right! Follow me."

We followed. Levi grabbed my hand and gave it an apologetic squeeze. She sat us at a secluded table in the back corner of the resurant. She took our drink orders and scurried away. 

"Sorry about that." Levi traced circles over the back of my hand with his thumb. "She gets too excited sometimes. It gets annoying after a while."

"It's ok. She seems nice."

"Just wait till you see her on the field. She causes more injuries to the other teams than everyone else combined. We've yet to find out if its purposeful or not."

"That's kind of terrifying."

"Other than that she's not that bad."

She returned shortly with my water and Levi's whiskey. She then proceeded to take our orders and vanish again into the kitchen. Levi and I talked and laughed. I found out alot about him. His favorite band is Guns 'N Roses. Favorite song by that band is Sweet Child of Mine. His over all favorite song is Demons by Imagine Dragons. I was a bit surprised by that last one. He is studying game design at the university. Shocker. 

"Do you like scary movies?" Levi asked. 

"If im with someone, yes. By myself, hell no." 

"Good."

He paid and we left. We got back to the house and went upstairs to the game room I sat on the couch as he put the movie in. The Evil Dead. Great. He sat back on the couch, put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. He smelled like tea. He started the movie. We sat quietly and watched. Everytime I flinched or jumped, he would squeeze my shoulder. He started making comments in the movie. They were kind of funny. 

"Are my comments bothering you?"

"No. They're kind of making it easier to watch."

"I find that making fun of a scary movie makes it easier." He looked into my eyes and smiled. "This also helps."

His hand ran from my shoulder to the back of my neck. He leaned forward a bit and paused, making sure I was comfortable with this, before closing the gap completely and pulling me into an open mouth kiss. He layed back on the arm rest and pulled me on top of him, never breaking the kiss. One of his hands slid down my spine and wrapped itself around my waist, the other, tangling itself in my hair. His movements were smoothe and gentle and his lips were soft on mine. He was passionate. Every fear, worry, doubt, everything melted away when he kissed me. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Levi. He was all I cared about in that moment in time. I forgot all about the movie, all about the loss of the University, and for once, I was truely happy. He made me happy. 

I pulled away only to ask him something that had been on my mind all night. 

"Um… are we, you know…"

"Together?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to say so. I mean I don't useually make out with guys I'm not dating." He chuckled lightly. 

"I'd hope not." I kissed him again. He was warm. He was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 5 will take a bit of time. I haven't written it yet so I'd say Thursday.


	5. Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Eren and Levi go in their first date. Levi finds a creative and fun way to tell everyone that they are now officially a thing. But Eren still has to break the news to Mikasa. Levi takes care of that too.

I woke up early. Levi was still fast asleep. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. He slept curled up around a pillow. So cute. 

I stood up, kissed his forehead and went downstairs to join the rest of the team around the kitchen table. I took the empty seat next to Armin and began eating. I looked up and saw Marco, Jean, Armin, Erd, Mike, and Connie were all looking at me with mischievous smiles on their faces. 

"We'll…," Armin asked nudging me. "What happened?"

"Things." I was blushing. 

"What kind of things?" Connie chimed in.

"Date things."

"Oh come on Jaeger." Jean said, flicking jelly at me. 

The jelly landed on my cheek right as Levi walked in. He scowled at Jean, but there was a look in his eye as if he had an idea. He walked over to me, took my face in his hands and slowly licked the jelly from my face. He pulled away, after he got all of it off, looked in my eyes and winked at me. He pulled me in and pressed his lips softly against mine. We stayed like that for a second before he broke the kiss and went to fix his morning hot tea. Levi fixed the drink and left the room without a word, running his fingers through my hair as he passed. 

"Does that answer your question?" I said smugly. 

Silence. The whole table's eyes were on me now. They looked shocked, some looked amused but Armin looked overjoyed. I found it all hilarious. 

"Did he really have to do that?" Jean said annoyed. 

"You'd better get used to it boys. Levi is very pro PDA." Erwin stated very matter-of-factly. 

I finished my breakfast and cleared my spot. I left the kitchen and went upstairs to my shared bedroom. Levi was sitting at his desk sipping his tea and playing Skyrim. I stood behind him and slid my hands from his shoulders down to his chest and pressed my face into the crook of his neck, kissing the soft skin. I watched as he finished up a job from the Thieves Guild and returned to Delvin. 

"What was all that about downstairs?" I whispered his his ear. I felt him shiver. Mental note that ears are a sweet spot. 

"Marking my territory." He said running his fingers through my hair. He kissed my temple. "Wouldn't want anyone hitting on my boyfriend."

A shiver went down my spine as the last two words crossed his lips. He turned his chair around to where we were facing each other. He slid his hands up my thighs and rested them on my waist. I took the hint and climbed in his lap. I put one knee on either side of his legs, straddling his hips. I took his face in my hands and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He tasted like tea. His hands moved to my lower back. They lingered there for a moment before one made its way down and gripped my ass firmly. His touches were gentle and lingering. Our tongues fought for dominance momentarily but I gladly submitted to him. His undercut was soft under my fingertips. His smooth, black hair felt like silk. 

"What time is your first class?" His voice was low. 

"Two hours." I kissed his sweet spot under his ear, earning a soft moan from the man underneath me. 

"Do you want to?"

"Won't they hear?"

"Probably." He kissed and nipped at my neck. "If you don't want to, we can just do this." He covered my lips with his. 

"It's not that I don't want to, believe me, I do. It's just, I imagined our first time together a little differently." God I felt awful. He wanted to sleep with me and I said no. Dammit. 

"Are you a virgin?" He seemed amused. 

I couldn't answer. I don't think I had to though, I was blushing really hard. I felt a little embarrassed. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He chuckled and kissed me. 

"Are you?"

"Yes."

I was completely shocked. A man like Levi, a virgin?

We sat there starring into each others eyes for a while. His expression was soft and understanding. I felt honored that Levi would want me to be his first. I wanted him to be mine too. 

"Levi, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing." He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed me. "What did you have in mind?"

"I guess you'll find out Friday night."

"You little shit."

"What do you say we go downstairs and watch a movie until I have to go?" I got up from his lap. 

"Que vous le souhaitez." He said taking my hand and followed me downstairs. 

We sat down on the couch. He leaned against the arm rest with his arm wrapped around me. His chin rested on my shoulder, every once in a while, he would press an kiss into my neck. I leaned against his chest and cocked my head to the side to give him better access. As it neared time for me to leave for class, Levi became more and more touchy. He had completely stopped watching the movie and was now focused on giving me as many hickeys and bite marks as he could. He would whisper sweet things in French. 

"Copain." He kissed my ear." Tu es à moi."

Damn he was sexy. He was perfection itself. 

We left about 30 minutes later. The ride to class was relatively quiet and he never let go of my hand. We pulled into the parking lot right outside of the building. I was a bit startled was he locked the car doors. I looked at him in confusion. 

"We still have 25 minutes." He has a mischievous look in his eye as he leaned over to my side of the car and kissed my neck. A small moan escaped my throat, despite my protest. "What do you want to do?"

'You' I wanted to say. No. No. Save it for Friday. 

I answered him with a kiss. A long, open mouth, passion filled kiss. He was gentle at first, but Levi was a biter. Not that I have a problem with that, but it was going to be hard to hide his bite marks from my overly protective sister, Mikasa, who I was having lunch with today. She wasn't going to be happy, but what the hell?

____________________

 

I liked Levi's bite marks. Mikasa, however, did not. 

"What the hell are those?"

"Um. Bite marks."

"Who the hell has been biting you?"

"My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She did not look happy." Name."

"Levi."

"That short evil bastard."

"Mikasa, he's not that bad. He's a really great guy. You know how much I like him."

"If he hurts you…"

"He would never hurt me."

"Eren, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"You haven't even really met him yet. Look, the girls team is coming over for a party tonight. Come with them and meet Levi. Jean will there with Armin."

"Fine. I'll come."

"Promise you'll be nice."

"That depends on him."

"I'll take that. That's all I'm going to get out of you anyway."

______________

The rest of the day went by slowly. Levi picked me up in his usual spot. We went home and helped set up for the party. Since we were the "technology nerds", Levi and I were in charge of stereo set up. The main hook ups and surround sound circuits were in the basement. It was kind of hot in the basement and it wasn't long before Levi found his shirt no longer necessary. Thank god. I could stare at his muscles for hours. He caught me staring a couple of times. He would purposefully show them off when he knew I was looking. But in the end I was pretty proud of our self control. We only stopped to make out three times. That's two less than Jean and Armin. We finally finished. 

"We should probably test the damn thing out don't you think?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"No."

"Come here." He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. " I'll show you. Since you're taller you'll be the lead."

He slid his hand up my chest, to my shoulder, and rested is on the back of my neck playing with the hair on the back of my head. I put my arm around his waist and pulled him closer like I'd seen in the movies. We started to move to the music and we danced for a while before I couldn't help but pull him into a hungry kiss. We barely made it to the couch and I collapsed on top of him he nipped and kissed at my neck and jawline. We lost track of time and pretty soon Marco came looking for us. He saw us and yelled back up the stairs. 

"Hey Erwin! You and Oluo owe me ten bucks! They were making out in the basement just like I said!" He turned to us. "Come socialize."

"People are already here?" Levi asked surprised?

"Yep!" He turned and ran upstairs to collect his money.

We got up and followed. It was not a formal party. In fact, it was far from it. No one was dressed nicely. Mostly people wore t-shirts and sweatpants, few wore jeans, and Levi wasn't the only one shirtless. Jean, Mike and Gunther had also lost their shirts. Some of the girls had shown up already. Oluo's girlfriend, Petra, had come with Sasha and Mina Carolina. Once a few more showed up, Levi went downstairs to start the music and turn on the party lights. Mikasa found me before Levi could return. 

"Where is he?"

"He should be around here somewhere." I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Found him."

"Is this your sister?" He placed a gentle, loving kiss between my shoulder blades.

"Yes. Levi, this is Mikasa. Mikasa, this is my boyfriend, Levi." I loved saying that. 

He stepped in front of me to properly introduce himself. 

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Levi." He bowed slightly. "Enchanté." Levi stepped back and took my hand. 

She wasn't impressed. 

"Mikasa!" Oh thank god Armin finally showed up. Jean was right by his side. 

"Armin!" She hugged him tightly."Is he treating you well?" She shot a dirty look at Jean. 

"Everything is perfect. I see you've met Levi."

"Sadly."

Levi started to get a little mad. I squeezed his hand to try to comfort him. He relaxed a little and I kissed his temple.

"Oh he's not that bad, Mikasa." Armin was desperately trying to relieve the tension. 

We stood and talked for a moment before a slightly drunk Connie found us. 

"Hey! You guys, I have the best idea ever!" His words were slurred. "Strip poker!"

"Why the hell not?" Levi said herding us to the poker table. 

We sat down and Hanji dealt us in. Erd poured Levi a glass of whiskey, which, if he was going to make it through the night without going off on my sister, he would defiantly need. The game got intense very quickly. After a while, Jean was down to his underwear and one sock, Connie only had his briefs on, Hanji lost her shirt, I had my shirt and boxers, Erd still had his pants, and Levi hadn't lost a damn thing. 

"How has Levi not lost anything?" Connie asked. 

"Because I know how to play poker correctly." Levi was a little drunk. He slid his hand up my leg under the table. 

"Hey!" Drunk Marco yelled from across the room. "Make Jaeger loose the boxers!"

"He's not taking them off!" Levi yelled protectively. "That's my copain."

The party lasted a few more hours. Armin and I said goodbye to Mikasa who was carrying a very drunk Hanji home. Others left. Most of the guys were passed out on the floor or in the basement. Levi was on the verge of collapsing, so I took his upstairs to put him to bed. I put him down on the bed. He was really heavy for such a short guy. 

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight? I'm tired of cuddling with a pillow when I have you instead." 

"Will you behave?"

"Probably not."

"Fine."

He scooted over to make room on his bed for me. I curled up, facing him and he wrapped his arms around me. He softly pressed his lips against mine. He was warm. We laid there for a while, kissing, until we both succumbed to our exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I'm not good at getting this stuff up on time. I'm sorry. To make it up to you, I'm writing my first smut scene in the next chapter and I promise it will be good. I'm not giving a release date because we all know I'll never get it up on that day anyway so I'm going to be vague and say around the end ish of next week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> P.s. comments are appreciated and welcomed. *hint hint*


	6. Friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren enjoy Fridaynight together. Eren has everything set up in the basement for a romantic evening, but when it turns disastrous, Levi takes Eren somewhere were they can be alone.

Friday came quickly. Wednesday and Thursday practices passed and Levi stayed late to watch the stars together each time. I thought I had made clear that we were to be left alone that night. I was wrong. I had an arrangement of pillows and blanket across the floor of the basement and I had music set up and everything. This idea on paper was perfect, but in reality it was an utter disaster. 

I took Levi down to the basement and lit the candles, turned out the light and sat down in the mess of pillows and blankets beside him. 

"This is quite elaborate." He joked. 

"I wanted this to be romantic."

"And it is." He leaned over to kiss me. 

It wasn't long before that idiot boyfriend of Armin's came bounding down the stairs with Connie at his heels. 

"Hey loverboys!" Jean exclaimed. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Jean, I swear to god, I will fucking castrate you if you and Connie don't get the fuck out in the next 30 fucking seconds." Damn Jean and his horse face!

"Damn. Chill out Jaeger. We were just having a bit of fun."

"Shut the fuck up Seabiscuit!" I was a bit angry. "Get. Out."

"Ok. Ok. We're leaving." Connie said pulling a very offended Jean up the stairs. 

"Now." I said, turning my full attention back to Levi. "Where were we?"

"I think I remember." He said pulling me into a heated kiss. 

The moment only lasted two minutes before Erwin came down stairs to rummage through the movie collection. Really? Come on, can't they give us a little privacy? Apparently not. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." I was pretty pissed now. 

My perfect evening with Levi was slowly turning into a nightmare. Thanks to these assholes. 

"We obviously aren't going to get much privacy here. Come on," he stood up and took my hand, " I have an idea about where we can go. We'll definitely be alone there."

He lead me to the bedroom where he then proceeded to pact a backpack. From the angle I had, I couldn't exactly see what he was packing but for tonight's activities, I had a pretty good guess as to what it was. He zipped up the bag and grabbed a jacket and helmet from the closet. Did he have a motorcycle? That's so freaking sexy. 

"There's another helmet and jacket in the garage with the bike." He handed me the backpack. "Come on."

I followed him down to the garage. He opened the door and flipped on the light. He had an absolutely gorgeous black Suzuki Gsx-R600. It was badass. 

"There isn't a whole lot of room for passengers, but we can squeeze." He tossed me a helmet and a jacket. 

He straddled the bike seat and scooted up far enough for me to sit behind him. He held the helmet in his hands. I took the seat behind him and he turned around to kiss me.

"Do you trust me?" 

"Completely."

He started the bike and revved the engine a few times before pulling out of the driveway. I tightened my hold around his waist as he pulled out onto the road. He took off, speeding through campus. The ride took about ten minutes. He turned off the road onto a dirt road on the outskirts of town. The dusty road came to an end after another mile and a half. He pulled the bike over and parked it. 

"Wait here. I'll be right back." He took the backpack and headed through an opening in the trees. 

I waited patiently for his return. He came back through that same opening a few minutes later. 

"Are you ready?" He took my hand and lead me through the spot in the trees. 

"I'm one hundred percent ready." 

"You still trust me?" 

"Of course. I'll always trust you."

We emerged from the woods into a wide open field. Breathtaking. It was a warm, clear night and fireflies dotted the field. I looked around a bit until I saw what Levi had set up. A big blanket was spread out over a patch of soft grass. The black soccer backpack was sitting, open, on one of the corners of the blanket. We laid down on the soft blanket and looked up at the stars. I curled up to Levi's side and he put an arm around my shoulder. We stayed there in silence for a while, taking in the moment. 

"We couldn't have asked for a better night." He said pressing his lips to the top of my head. "Everything's so perfect."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Before anything happens tonight, I need you to promise me something."

I looked up at his face. 

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to promise me that if your uncomfortable with anything I do, or its too much for you to handle, that you'll tell me. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. I don't care what's going on, if you want to stop, don't hesitate. Please, promise me?"

I leaned up and kissed the black haired man. 

"I promise." 

He pulled me up and on top of him, hungrily pressing his lips against mine. I straddled his hips and returned the kiss. His touches were soft and gentle. It was not at all like our other kisses. He was holding back so much and it wasn't hard to tell. He wasn't usually this gentle he was more dominant and passionate. Now, he was acting as if I'd break. Was he really this nervous about tonight? 

In that moment, I knew just how to crack that shell. I knew what drove him crazy. His ears. His breath hitched every time I whispered something to him. Perfect. I kissed and sucked a trail from his mouth, to his neck, then up to his ear. He moaned softly as I did so. He got louder and louder as I kissed the sensitive skin around his ear, but what really got him going was when I latched onto his earlobe.

"Dammit, that's not fair!" He growled. 

"Who said I played fair?" I could feel his body start to shiver as I whisper the words in his ear. 

"You'll pay for that, you little shit."

He rolled over, pinning me to the ground and nipped at my neck, leaving marks. I couldn't help the gasps and whimpers that escaped my lips. He reached into the backpack and pulled out an unopened bottle. 

"Lose your pants, brat." He growled lowly. His voice was commanding and authoritative. I obeyed. 

I tossed my pants and shirt next to the backpack. His clothes joined mine momentarily. 

"Relax." He said is his sexy, silky smooth low voice. He poured a generous amount of the clear, thick liquid from the bottle to his fingers. "Try not to think about it too much."

I tried to relax, like I was told. I was succeeding until I felt his warm hand grip my quickly hardening cock. He began to stroke me slowly, bringing it to full hardness. I began to relax under his touch, trying to resist the urge to thrust up and fuck his hand. He was massaging the clear liquid in his other hand with his fingers. 

"Relax. I'm guessing its going to feel weird at first, so just relax. I'll go slow."

I relaxed a bit more and slowly gave into my urges, moving agains Levi's hand. I gasped and whimpered when suddenly, Levi slipped a finger inside me. 

"You okay?"

I nodded. 

He started to move his finger inside me. At the same time, he quickened his strokes on my erection. I adjusted around his finger and relaxed once more. He pulled almost all the way out, then added a second finger. I was embarrassed by the scream that escaped my lungs. It hurt a little, but it wasn't bad. He began slowly massaging the slightly stretched muscle. His fingers slowly separated inside me, stretching it even more before adding a third finger. The feeling was strange and it hurt. But I wanted, no, needed more. I needed him. 

"Ah…Levi, please" I pleaded, "I … need... Ah....you! Please!"

"Que vous le souhaitez."

He pulled his fingers out and let go of my painfully hard cock. He applied the clear liquid to his own throbbing member. He leaned over me, pressing his lips against mine, and slowly pushed himself inside me. Levi was pleased with the gasps, moans, and whimpers he was getting from me. 

"Can I move?"

I nodded my head against his shoulder. He pulled out a little ways, then pushed slowly back in, hitting a spot inside me that made my vision go blurry and waves of pleasure surge through my body. He chuckled. 

"Levi!" I moaned into his shoulder. "Fuck! What... Ah!.. What was that?... Fuck! Oh, god Levi! Keep doing that!"

I felt his hand return to my erection. He set a pace equal to his thrusts. It was slow, painfully slow.

"Fuck, Levi! Faster! Please for the love of god, fuck me faster!"

He latched his mouth onto the skin of my neck as the pace quickened. Each time he pushed into me, he would hit that spot with flawless accuracy. It didn't take long before the feeling of his lips on my neck plus the waves of pleasure coming from that spot brought me to my release. I rode out my orgasm for as long as I could and the clenching of my muscles around him brought Levi over the edge as well. He slumped against me, panting. We stayed like that in a mess of cum, sweat and pleasure for a while until Levi regained his composure and rolled off of me. He pulled out two towels from the backpack and was muttering something in French. The only word I caught was the word for "filthy". He used that one a lot. 

"Can you move yet?"

"No"

"Does it hurt?" He began cleaning me off as well.

"A little. But it's okay."

"You did good. I've heard horror stories from friends who where left crying and bleeding afterwards."

"I'm glad you waited to tell me that until after we had sex."

He laughed and finished cleaning. 

________________

We waited a little longer before heading home. Most everyone was asleep except for Erwin. He shot a strange look at Levi as I limped up the stairs. I continued on to the room while Levi stayed behind to discuss something with Erwin. 

I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into my bed. A few moments later, I felt Levi do the same. He curled up next to me and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" I asked taking his hand and lacing our fingers together. 

"Don't worry about it. Erwin is just nagging me about something I promised him. Get some sleep."

Everything was perfect. Almost too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut. Hopefully I'll get better as the story progresses. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at corprallevi (misspelling of corporal is intentional.) and feel free to message me anytime about anything. I literally have nothing better to do. 
> 
> Expect an update around the same time next week. And comments are appreciated. :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	7. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a team meeting, Eren heard something from Mikasa that he really doesn't want to hear. Are his fears confirmed by the discovery of a bit of ink Levi has?

"Good morning." He pressed his lips to my forehead. "We need to leave for practice in an hour. Wake up."

"Ugh. How long have you been up?" I groaned sleepily. 

"Two and a half hours." He threw the blankets off of me. "Get up."

I groaned and rolled over. It was too early for this. 

"Come on Eren." He leaned over me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Get up. Don't be a lazy brat."

"I'm too tired." I rolled over and pulled him on top of me, holding him in a tight embrace. "Five more minutes."

"Eren!" He started to squirm, which only made me tighten my hold on him. "Let go!"

"But you're so warm and I'm tired. Hold still and I might consider letting you go eventually."

"God damn you, shitty brat." He stared to relax. "If you don't let me go, you aren't getting any breakfast."

I immediately let him go. I was so hungry. 

"Get dressed. I'll bring your food up here." He walked out the door. 

I sighed and sat up in bed. My fingers ran through my thick brown hair as I contemplated everything that was happening right now. Moving to a new school, meeting my hero, sleeping with my hero, soccer games comming up. This kind of stuff only happened in fairy tales. But yet it was happening now, to me. I had never had this good of luck before, why now? I'm not complaining, it's about damn time good things started to happen. After my moms death and my dads sudden disappearance, nothing seemed to go my way, but now everything was happening in my favor. Everything was perfect. 

I stripped down to my boxers and looked for some clothes to wear to practice. I pulled on a pair of Trost Soccer sweatpants and began rummaging through my clothes, looking for a shirt. It wasn't long before a pair af strong, warm hands were massaging my shoulders as I looked for a shirt. Nimble fingers ran over my skin and sent shivers down my spine. I felt him lean in close, his chest pressed against my back, his lips right next to my ear.

"Hungry?" His tongue lightly traced the shell of my ear. 

I tried to speak but no words came out. Damn this felt so good. All I could manage in response was a pleasurable moan. 

"Come over here and eat." He stood up and walked over to his bed. He gestured for me to lie down in his lap. 

I stood up and obeyed. I layed my head in his lap and he handed me the food. I looked up at him and he scowled at me. 

"If I find one crumb of food, I'll end you."

"Yes sir"

We sat there for a while, I finished my food and he played with my hair. 

"Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"If we share a room with two other guys, when will we be able to, you know, do stuff?"

"Whenever we can. Oluo usually spends the night with Petra on te weekends. Erd stays with his girlfriend too. So those nights will be free. As for the week days, I guess we'll just have to do what Jean and Armin do." 

"And what's that?"

"Car sex. Or they go in Shadis's office." 

"Shadis would kill us if we had sex in his office."

"That's why you don't tell him."

I guess the feeling of possibly getting caught fucking in the coach's office only adds to the thrill of sex. 

"Sounds thrilling."

"Then we need to try it sometime."

"Deffinatly."

"Are you sore?"

"A little, but it's not bad."

"Maybe next time will be easier."

"I don't care if it is. Last night was amazing and I wouldn't have changed a thing about it."

He leaned down and kissed me. 

"I'm glad."

_______________________________

"Alright boys! Take your seats." Erwin stood at the front of the meeting room, towering over Armin who stood beside him. "Today we will be going over new plays. Arlert has come up with some pretty good ideas so I expect you to give him your undivided attention."

I sat next to Levi while we played on our phones. It seemed that Jean, the coaches and Erwin were the only ones paying any attention. Levi stopped paying attention when Erwin said 'undivided attantion'. He just sat there texting me weird pictures. 

L~ So much for 'undivided attantion' huh?

E~ poor Armin. 

L~ Connie's out cold. 

E~ Im surprised horse face is still awake

L~ really? You know Armin would be mad if he fell asleep. 

E~ true. 

L~ you can get the play plans from Armin later right?

E~ yeah why?

L~ your loud ass snoring kept me up all night so I'm going to try to sleep. 

E~ I don't snore that loud. 

L~ that's a lie. Now shut up and let me sleep, brat. 

E~ whatever. 

Levi leaned back in his chair and was asleep in no time. I layed my head down for a minute before I got a text from Mikasa. 

M~ we need to talk. 

E~ Sure. What's up?

M~ Its about your "boyfriend"

E~ what about him?

M~ don't you think your rushing things? Just a little?

E~ Why do you care?

M~ Eren I don't want you getting hurt. You barely know him. Please just take it slow and get to know him before you get too serious. Please?

E~ Whatever. 

What did she know anyway? I don't need her telling me how to manage my relationship. I know Levi just fine. 

I looked over at my sleeping boyfriend. He was perfect. The way he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head showed some of his hip. Was that a tattoo? I didn't know he had a tattoo. Maybe… maybe Mikasa was right. No. No. One little thing like a little bit of ink doesn't mean that I don't know Levi. 

_________________________

The meeting dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. I walked to Levi's car, hand in hand with him. I couldn't help but ask about it. 

"What's that tattoo on your hip?" 

He tensed up at the question as if it was painful. 

"It's, uh, something I got when I was younger." It was obviously something he didn't want to talk about it. 

I hadn't gotten a really good look at it, but from what I saw it looked like a black wolf with red eyes. Out of all the things to get tattooed, why that? Was it symbolic? The more I thought about it, the more I started to worry that maybe I don't know him as well as I thought. How well do I really know him? 

"Where do you want to meet for lunch on Monday?" He asked trying to lighten the conversation. 

"The café?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Mikasa wants to join us." 

"I thought she didn't like me."

"Oh, no, she hates you."

"Thought so. Why does she want to go with us then?"

"Something about protecting me from the short evil man. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well this should be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I should be posting chapter eight soon. Like Tuesday. 
> 
> As always comments are appreciated. And follow me on tumblr at corprallevi. Message me anytime about anything.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a glimpse of Levi's past when he's "visited" by some "old friends" of Levi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up from here on out. Things get frustrating and sad.

1 New Message:  
L~ Im on my way. I'll be there in about five minutes. 

 

I sat there at the café with Mikasa waiting for Levi. When he finaly showed up, things got tense. The hatred was nearly palpable. Levi knew that my sister couldn't stand him. He desided to have a little fun with it. He sat down very close to me and made a show of holding my hand. She didn't like that very much. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my last lecture lasted a little longer than expected." He watched in amusement to my sister's reaction when he kissed me on the cheek. 

She was ready to kill him. 

"So!" I said cheerfully, trying desprately to keep them from killing each other. "Our first game is on Thursday! Pretty exiting, huh?"

"Please be careful Eren. Please don't get into a fight."

"Relax Mikasa, I'll be okay." I squeezed Levi's hand, remembering his promise to keep me calm. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm actually more worried about him fighting Jean." Levi butted in, "They fight more than anyone I've ever seen."

"That horse face always starts it."

"Whether he starts it or not, Eren, I don't like you fighting. What if you got hurt? What would grandpa Arlert say?"

"Oh, come on. I can handle it. I won't fight on the field, I promise."

The rest of lunch was awkward intense. My sister wouldn't even looking Levi's general direction, let alone speak to him. Why did she hate him so much? Did Hanji tell her something that made her mad?

Levi looked at his watch and got up to leave. I followed his lead. "Well, I should probably be heading to class." he said. "I'll pick you up at the usual spot today Eren."

I leaned down to kiss him goodbye. I turned and walked away down the sidewalk. I went down an alley way that was a shortcut from the café to my next class. As I walked I was still thinking about what my sister had said Saturday. The image of Levi's tattoo was etched into my mind and I couldn't get it out. Why did it bother me so badly?

"Hey! Kid!" Suddenly there was a man in front of me wearing a black hoody."Fork over your cash and everything will be fine."

I could easily take this guy. He wasn't that big.

"And if I don't?" I felt something hit the back of my knees and I was on the ground. A sudden pain came from my stomach as my second attacker kicked me in the gut and stood in front of me.

"Bad idea kid."

Both thugs wore matching black hoodies. Was that? No. The emblem on the jacket, it was the same as Levi's tattoo. No. This is impossible. They kept beating me and kicking me. The shock from the tattoo matching the jackets kept me from being able to fight back.

Suddenly, they stopped as a third person showed up, standing between me and the thugs. I was too weak to look up at my savior. But when he spoke, I knew exactly who it was.

"Didn't I tell you to never, for any reason, work here?"

"Levi?" Said one of the thugs. "Levi, is that really you?"

"Of course it's him you idiot!" The other thug replied.

Why are you protecting this little brat, Heichou?"

"Don't ever call me that again." Levi said coldly.

"But, you are the Heichou." The second thug replied to Levi.

"No I'm not, Sam. Not anymore."

"Come on, Levi. Move out of the way." I heard the faint sound of a click, I could only assume was that one of the thugs had pulled a knife. "This isn't going to in pretty if you don't."

"That won't work out well for you, Nathan." I heard the distant sound of a pistol hammer being pulled back. I opened one eye to see that Levi had a black pistol pointed at the knife welding thugs chest. "Don't make me shoot. You know I will."

"Fine. We'll leave. You've changed Levi." 

"Only because it to you Levi." The thug that I assume was named Sam said. "We both still owe you for that incident with the rivals. Goodbye Levi." They left in my consciousness was wavering. I wasn't going to last much longer.

________________________

I regained consciousness but was too weak and tired to open my eyes or speak. As I lay there in bed, I could hear people talking in the room I was in.

"Did you know them?" It was Erwin.

"Yeah. The three of us work together a lot. We were inseparable." Levi. He's okay. Thank God he's okay.

"What did the doctor say about Eren? Is he going to be okay?"

"They said he should be fine. He took quite a beating. The little shit's tough."

Erwin sighed. "Levi. About our agreement."

"I don't want to talk about it here. Eren might wake up."

"We need to talk about this Levi. You can't put it off for much longer."

"And we will talk about it. Later." Levi was starting to get angry.

"Are you at least coming home tonight?"

"Not if he isn't. I'll stay here until he goes home."

Erwin sighed again. "Well then, good night Levi."

"Goodbye." Levi was not in the mood to talk.

I wanted to say something, but sleep took me before I could.


	9. Choices (Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eren is unconscious in the hospital after his run in with the thugs, Levi thinks back on the choices he's made that have lead him to the situation he's currently in with Eren.  
> (Told from Levi's point of view)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten some comments about Levi being OOC and way to nice to Eren. Well hopefully in this chapter, you'll see why.

Dammit. Why did this happen to happen to me? Damn Erwin and his fucking ideas. It's Erwins fault that I'm in this fucking mess in the first place. If he had just minded his own damn business that day, I'd be dead and none of this shit would be happening.

____________________

I had grown up on the streets. And when an orphan grows up on the streets, sooner or later, they end up in a gang. That's what happened to me. I was in one of the toughest, most violent gangs in the city. They called me "Heichou". I had two partners that never left my side. Sam and Nathan. There's two always stuck around me.

I had gotten asked to take some drugs to one of our distribution sites on a solo delivery. I have never heard of the site I was sent to, but I knew better than to question my superiors. Waiting for me at the site was a group of rival thugs. It was a set up. They dragged me into the nearest alley and beat the living shit out of me. They were just about to end it with a bullet to the head, had it not been for a young blonde kid and his dad. They ran the thugs out of the alley after disarming them.

"Are you okay kid?" The older man asked.

"I'm.. I'm bleeding dumbass. No I'm not okay." I probably shouldn't have spoken like that the man who just saved my life, but I didn't care.

I was wavering in and out of consciousness as the man in his son rushed me to the hospital. The two stayed with me until I was discharged nearly 2 weeks later. I had no where else to go, so the man took me in and put me through high school. His son, Erwin, convinced me to join the soccer team in our first year. I agreed but only to get him to shut up. I loved the game. It was a stress release for me. It helped me cope with my past and move on.

Erwin and I both received full scholarships to the Legionnaires for soccer. I owed that family everything. They saved my life and got me off the streets. But now I wish I never met Erwin or his dad. If they had just left me alone, I wouldn't be having these feelings. It's not like I asked to develop these feelings for the shitty brat. It just kind of... happened. And it's all Erwin's fault. If he hadn't asked me to do this, this shit wouldn't be happening.

It was at the meeting for the Shingansina potential transfers. Their evaluations were due and we were discussing Arlert and Jaeger. The coaches were worried about Jeager's anger management on the field. Erwin assured the coaches that he had a plan. During the meeting, he gave me a look that told me I was somehow part of his dumbass plan. If it meant we would win games, I would do it. Just to beat those damn Titans at St. Maria. Erwin caught up with me after the meeting.

"Levi, I need your help." He said. "I have a plan to keep that Jaeger kid under control, but I'll need your help to do it."

"Why do I have to be a part of your shitty ideas?"

"Come on, Levi, just hear me out."

"Make it quick."

"Okay. They say Jaeger prefers guys –"

"Hold it right there. I see where this is going. The answer is no."

"Come on. If you become his trigger, you can keep him from getting thrown out of the game. Think of the team Levi. With the combination of your skills and his, we'll finally be able to beat the Titans."

He made a compelling argument. And besides, the boy wasn't exactly unatractive. I couldn't deny that the boy was pretty cute. 

Damn.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now promise you'll go through with this. Promise you'll be his trigger."

"I promise."

________________________

I didn't mean to actually develop feelings for the brat. I didn't think it would go this far. All I expected was a small relationship until I graduated. That night on the soccer field, when I asked him on a date, I felt something other than pure obligation to keep my promise to Erwin. It started there and I couldn't stop it. It developed into something completely different. It was something I hadn't expected. I probably ruin the kids life. If I tell him, he'll never want to talk to me ever again. Not that I blame him. I owed him answers. But I think these feelings I have for him are keeping me from telling him the horrible truth.

I owed him answers. Sooner or later, I would have to face this demon. It might mean losing the boy I've come to love, but every choice has its consequences. It's my fault. All my fault.

As I sat there in the hospital with unconscious Eren, my mind kept going back to the alleyway. I had seen them. At the café, I saw Sam and Nathan and that's why had left so abruptly. How was I supposed to know they would target Eren? As I walked, I kept an eye on the two thugs. When they and it the same alley is Eren, I panicked. This couldn't be happening. I had to save him. So I rushed to his aid, knowing I would have to face my past. If it meant saving Eren, I would do anything. I didn't want to pull my gun on Nathan, I had no choice. I had to protect Eren. 

Anything that Eren would say or do to me, I deserved. I had to face this sooner or later. Maybe one day he'll be okay. One can only hope.


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tells Eren who attacked him in the alley. Levi give Eren a "present" to make him feel better. *wink wink*

As my consciousness slowly returned, my memory of what had happened also returned. I looked around the hospital room. Levi was sitting in a chair beside my bed. He looked worried.

"L – Levi?" I said weakly.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?" He kept his gaze to the floor.

"I feel like shit."

"Do you need more pain medicine?"

"No."

There was silence. It was uncomfortable. Usually the silences between us have never been awkward. Until now.

"How long by been here?"

"Since Monday. It's Thursday morning."

"Have you stayed here all this time?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, it's my fault you're in here."

"Levi –"

"No. It's my fault."

"How was any of this your fault?"

"I should've walked with you."

"Levi. It's not like you knew this would happen."

"I knew them, Erin. I knew that you did this. I saw them walking around outside of the café and I ran the other way."

"You knew them?"

"We grew up on the streets together. We were part of a gang. They were my partners. Sam and Nathan." He finally looked up from the floor and met my gaze. "I was too afraid to face my past and it got you put in the hospital."

He told me everything. He told me about the gang and how Erwin and his dad saved his life. And he told me what made him come into the alleyway after me.

"Eren, I'm so sorry."

"Levi, I don't blame you. You saved me and that's all that matters."

Justin the doctor walking. He had a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that said he had good news.

"It's good to see you're awake, Eren. As I've already told Levi, you have a mild concussion and three cracked ribs so you won't be able to play soccer for a while, but you can go home today. "

"There must be a mistake. We have a game tonight. I have to play."

"You're not playing tonight, Eren." Levi said. "It's going to be hard even to get you to stay awake on the sidelines. There's no way in hell you're setting foot on that field."

"I am sorry Mr. Jeager, but your friend is right." The doctor said,"But your going to have to sit this one out."

No. This can't be happening. I have to play. I have to.

"I'll go get your discharge papers and you will be free to go." The doctor exited, leaving Levi and I alone.

"I'm sorry, Eren. It took a lot of convincing for them to even let you go to the game, let alone play."

"So I'm just supposed to sit and watch?"

"Unfortunately."

"Damn."

"I know I can't make it up to you, but I have a little something for you when we get home to make you feel better." He said leaning over to kiss me.

"Are you playing tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Will you promised me something?"

"Anything."

"Kick some ass."

We might chuckle. "Okay brat."

______________________

We finally arrived home. The house is completely empty. I guess everyone had gone to practice before the game.

The stairs were tricky to conquer, but Levi helped me and we eventually made it back to the bedroom. I laid down on the bed and Levi sat down beside me.

"This fucking sucks."

"Quit whining, Brad. If your sister had it her way, you'd be at Armin's grandfather's house being babied and spoon-fed."

"UGH. Thank God that didn't happen."

"Well I have something that will make you feel better." Healing down kissed me passionately.

"And what would that be?" I asked jokingly.

He crawled over me and straddled my hips. A shiver went down my spine as he brushed against my rapidly hardening member. A moan escaped my throat as Levi latched himself onto my neck under my jawline. He was gentle. He didn't put any of his weight on my body, trying not to further worsen my injuries.

"If you need me to stop just say so, okay?" He placed a delicate kiss on my lips before moving down my neck.

He moved the rest of the way down to the waistband of my shorts. He kiss the soft skin around my navel as his fingers teasingly worked at the waistband of my shorts and boxers, pulling them halfway down my thighs. A moan escaped my mouth as a warm, strong hand gripped the base of my erection. Hot lips wrapped around the top as his fingers worked at the bottom. His mouth felt hot and warm and oh god he was amazing.

"Ah, Levi, oh God… You're amazing. Ah!" My fingers gripped the hair at the back of his head tightly.

His tongue flicked over the sensitive head and I whimpered. If he kept it up, I wasn't going to last long at all. He pulled me out of his mouth with a loud pop. He trailed his tongue from base to tip before swallowing me whole. It took all the willpower I had not to fuck his throat because oh my god it felt so damn good.

After he started to deep throat me, I lasted about 30 more seconds.

"Levi, I, I'm… I'm gonna… I… I'm close." I warned.

He stared straight into my eyes as I fell over the edge. Damn was so freaking sexy. He let go and slid me out of his mouth, licking his lips. He swallowed the whole thing. Holy shit.

I laid there on the bed trying to comprehend the awesomeness that just took place.

'I have the best boyfriend ever.' I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated as always. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ corprallevi


	11. Game night (Eren/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the teams first game and Eren's stuck on the sidelines. 
> 
> After Eren falls asleep that night, Levi gets a text message from someone very unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: corprallevi 
> 
> All questions will be answered so don't be afraid to ask.

{EREN} 

 

First, I just want to say, thank God for soccer shorts.

It was our first game of the season and I had to stay on the sidelines. Great. However, there was one really good thing to come out of this. Levi in soccer shorts.

He looked like a god. The way his sweat drenched bangs stuck to his face, it was enough to drive me insane. His soccer jersey clung to him and all the right places, revealing the shape of his finely toned torso. And don't even get me started on his shorts. His ass is always perfect, but in those shorts it looked absolutely glorious. It was God sent. And to see Levi running around on the field like that, damn. I'm lucky I didn't pop a boner, because, god damn.

For a while, I couldn't pay attention to the game. How could I? With Levi running around like that, it was nearly impossible to pay attention. It was about halfway over before I knew what was going on. Coach Shadis called the team off the field to get some water and go over the next play.

"Get your asses in gear and stop making Levi do all the work! For god sake he scored five of our six goals! Erwin, make sure you to keep the defenders off of Arlert! Kirschtein, get the ball as far down the field as you can before giving it to Armin! And Levi?" He yelled.

"Yeah?" Levi said, panting.

"If these incompetent assholes fuck things up, fix it!"

"Yes, sir."

Things were intense even though we were absolutely destroying those pricks from St. Rose. We executed the play flawlessly. Armin even got to score.

The final score was 11 to nothing. Our first victory of the season. Everyone was positively ecstatic. Except Levi. He still looked like something was really bothering him. I tried to make it perfectly clear that I, in no way, blamed him for what happened on Monday. But deep down, I had a slight feeling that, maybe, whatever was bothering him had nothing to do with Monday.

"Congratulations!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

I was sitting on the sideline bench.

"Thanks." He said as he kissed me.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, Eren. You have enough to worry about right now."

________________________________

Of course there was an after party. I had to bag Levi to let me go. It probably wasn't the best idea, what with my concussion and all. The party was loud. Really loud. I talked and joked around with Connie, Jean and Armin while Levi stayed back, leaning against the wall, talking to Erwin. They stared straight at me the whole time they talked. It was kind of nerve-racking.

I couldn't take much partying because of my injuries, and Levi didn't mind taking me home. We got back and where the only ones there. We went upstairs and back to the bedroom. I laid back on the bed.

"What were you and Erwin talking about?" I asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

"How quickly you're healing."

"That's it?"

"You sound disappointed."

[...]

"What did you want me to say?" He asked.

"I don't know."

Levi chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Get some rest, brat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{LEVI}

I watch the brat while he fell asleep. Damn. The more time I spend around the little shit, the more of these "feelings" I started to have. I was falling hard for this kid.

I hadn't completely lied about the conversation I had with Erwin at the party. It's true that we had discussed his physical condition. At first.

After I made sure the brat was asleep, I went down to the kitchen to make some tea. I leaned against the counter and waited for the water to boil. I couldn't get the brat out of my head. Holiday break is coming up soon. Then. I would tell him then.

Until then, I had to think of a way to tell him. But how do you tell someone that the only reason you showed any intrest in them is because you were ordered to, but then you fell in love with them? How do you tell them that without crushing them? He had told me that I was his hero. I fucked up. Bad.

I finished my key went to bed. Eren was still sound asleep. The little shit can sleep like the dead. It was almost impossible to wake him. He's so cute when he sleeps. Simply adorable.

I herded text message notification on my phone go off as I changed and does some sweatpants to sleep then. Surprisingly, it was from Eren's sister Mikasa.

M— Are you doing something important right now?

L – No. Why?

M – I need to talk to you.

L – Okay. I'm listening.

M– It's about Monday.

L – What about Monday?

M– I know.

L – What? Stop beating around the bush and spit it out. What do you mean "you know"?

M – I know you knew those thugs that jumped Eren.

L- Are you blaming me for what happened?

M – No. I'm trying to say thank you for saving his life.

L – You shouldn't thank me.

M – But I am so just except it.

L – How did you find out about the thugs?

M – Hanji likes to talk when she's really drunk.

L – Damn shit glasses. I knew she had something to do with it. I'm guessing she told you about everything, huh?

M – She said you were really good friends with the two. I think her exact words were "bestest buddies" or something stupid like that.

L – I was close to them. But if it meant saving Eren, I would've done what was necessary.

M –As much as it pains me to say this, thank you, Levi. Please, take care of him.

I had no reply. How was I supposed to tell her I'd take care of him then break his heart two months later? I never should've gone along with Erwin's shitty ideas. They always get me into some type of mess.

Fuck Erwin. Fuck him and his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are welcomed and appreciated. Don't be afraid, ill answer any question you have. 
> 
> Also, follow me on Tumblr at corprallevi 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	12. Ah, The Holidays (Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Armin and Mikasa are headed home for the holidays. Eren gets some really bad news from Levi before they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry about the late update, I've been working on my other fanfic and completely forgot about updating until yesterday. i know i kind of left it off at a suspenseful chapter last time and this one will be even worse so please don't hate me.  
> don't forget to follow me on tumblr at corprallevi and feel free to ask me literally ANYTHING. i will answer any questions about the fic or myself. I'll even answer questions about my New fanfic that should be published shortly after this one is finished. It is another SNK fic, but this time, it focuses on what happened to Levi before he joined the Survey Corps.  
> Enjoy!

I recovered pretty quick from my little run in with Levi's "friends" and got back on the field as soon as possible. My first game was _amazing._ I was ecstatic to be out on the field with the two soccer players that I have idolized for the past few years. The fact that I was dating one of them made it even better.

Holiday break was rapidly approaching and Levi was acting really strange. ever since my accident with the thugs, he had been kind of weird, but it had gotten worse as the holidays drew closer. I had planned to go back home with Armin and Mikasa and had offered for Levi to join us, but he said something about me not wanting him to be there. We were going back to Armin's grandfather's house. Mikasa and I moved in with him right after my mom died and my dad went missing. Mikasa had only lived with us for about two years before mom died. Her parents had been murdered and our dads were close friends so she came to live with us. My mom died in a car accident with a drunk driver. She was driving home from work one night when a drunk driving a Nissan Titan crashed into her, head-on. She was killed instantly. After my mom's funeral, dad went away "on business" and never came back.

Maybe Levi just wanted to be alone for the holidays. Maybe this time of year brings back bad memories for him. I wasn't about to ask him about it, so I just left it alone. If he really wanted me to know, he would tell me on his own.

* * *

 We were leaving today. Armin had driven the truck over to the girl's house to pack up Mikasa's stuff while I finished my own packing. A few minutes of packing alone later, Levi was standing in the doorway. He looked upset. Really upset. Almost as if he was breaking the news of a death to a family member. Whatever it was, I was nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I walked over to him and took his hand.

"No." He said, not making eye contact. "I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I've done something. Something I can never forgive myself for."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Together."

"I'm not entirely sure it _can_ be fixed, no matter how badly I want it to be fixable." He finally looked at me. "Eren, what I did was unforgivable."

He was starting to scare me. I'd never seen him like this before. The way he spoke was almost... _weak._ This wasn't the Levi I was used to.

"Levi, please just tell me what happened. What did you do?" I tried to sound as comforting as possible, but I wasn't really good in these kinds of situations.

He sighed heavily and looked at the ground. "During your evaluation meeting with the captains and coaches, a lot of us were worried that your anger management issues would get you into a lot of trouble on the field. We were discussing different ways to take care of this so that it wouldn't be a problem. None of the coaches could think of a single strategy that would work, so Erwin, Mike and I had a little meeting of our own to discuss a little plan that Erwin had come up with." His voice was starting to get shaky as he spoke. "It was a shitty plan but, I agreed anyway. I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't think things would progress the way they did."

"Levi." I said firmly. "What plan?" I dropped his hand.

"Erwin had come up with a plan for one of us to become a trigger for you. And since I'm gay and so are you, Mike and Erwin both agreed that I could get closer to you than they could."

My eyes were burning and I could feel hot tears pooling in my eyes.

"So everything was a  _lie? "_  I took a step back from him. "Every touch, every kiss, everything was all a stupid act?"

"No, Eren, it's not like that-"

"Then what  _is_ it? And don' try to pull that 'I didn't know what I was doing' bullshit." I yelled as tears streamed down my face. 

"It was a stupid choice that I completely regret."

"Oh, so now you  _regret_ me?"

"No, I don't. Look, I made a really bad choice and you have every right to be angry about it and you should be. But don't you _ever,_ even for a _second_ , think that I regret you." His voice stayed constant and firm. "All I was obligated to do was to befriend you and make you feel comfortable, all of the other stuff we did together was completely my own doing. I never _had_ to take you out on an actual date. That was something I did because I actually like you, Eren." He wasn't yelling, but I could tell he wanted to. "The _last_ thing I ever wanted to do was to tell you this ugly truth and ruin the only good thing I had going for me, but the guilt was eating me alive. I couldn't let this go on without you knowing about it but, I'm not going to stand here and let you think that every aspect of our relationship was a lie or that I felt obligated to do what I did."

There was a long silence. I couldn't move. One part of me wanted to just forgive him and continue like nothing had ever happened, but I knew that if I did that, I could never regain my self respect. The other pat of me wanted to continue Yelling and Screaming at him and maybe even hit him but if I did that, then this relationship could never be fixed. So I decided to do neither. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't.

* * *

 The drive home was long and tiring. I decided not to tell Armin and Mikasa about Levi and Erwin's stupid little agreement because I didn't want them to hate Levi. They both could tell that something was really really wrong but left it alone when they saw that I wasn't going to talk about it. I heard them talking about it when they thought I was asleep.

"So what do you think is up with Eren?" Armin had asked.

"Probably misses Levi. You know how attached he gets to the people he dates." Mikasa replied.

"That's true, I guess. I just hope he perks up soon. I don't want to spend the whole break listening to him complain about not getting to see his precious boyfriend."

"Me too."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. I couldn't stop thinking about Levi. I was so tempted to text him and tell him that everything was okay and that I still wanted to date him, but that wasn't an option right now. I had some serious thinking to do and I wasn't about to just crawl back to him. Mom had taught me a lot of things before she died, but she never told me what to do when my boyfriend tells me that his friends made him talk to me. It was times like these that I really wish that my mom was still alive. I mean, I always wish that she was here but, in these situations, she could tell me what to do about it. I could always count on her to help me through whatever problem I was stuck in. And now, I need her more than ever, but because of some asshole's decision to drink and drive, I don't have her.

Grandpa Arlert could tell something was wrong as soon i walked in the door. Thank God he didn't say anything in front of the others, but, sure enough, after i had gotten settled in my room, he was right there.

"Okay, somethings obviously wrong." he said, sitting down beside me on the bed. "Where is that perky, energetic ball of rage I know and love?"

"My boyfriend." I had come out to them when I was fourteen. Grandpa Arlert had always been completely supportive of me and my preferences but wasn't much help when it came to relationship problems.

"Why don't you tell your old Grandpa what happened and I'll see what I can do to help."

I told him about our first day at the house and about the gaming session we had on the first night. I told him everything. Well obviously I excluded all the parts about us having sex, but other than that, I told him every aspect of our relationship. 

"Well that sounds nice and all but, what's the bad part?"

" he told me that Erwin put him up to it." I started to cry as I recounted the tragic moment that took place this morning in our room.

"Oh. I see." He said after I had finished. "Well, I don't have much experience in this sort of thing. As a matter of fact, I have  _no_ experience in this sort of thing. My advice to you would be for you to weigh the good things about your relationship with this boy, take all of the feelings and the nice things he's done for you and weigh them against the bad things. After you do that, make the choice that you can live with. Now I'm not telling you to make that choice right away, actually, i would advise that you take your time with this decision. Take your time. Think things through. If he really cares for you, then he won't rush your choice and he'll wait for you."

"Thanks Grandpa."

He got up and left, shutting the door as he exited. I sat there and thought for a long time before deciding to make a list of the good things and the bad things. I grabbed my laptop out of my bag and opened a new document. It took me a solid hour but I composed a fairly accurate list of all of Levi's good moments. This was the result:

  *  ** _our first date_**
  * **_that night on the practice field that we spent looking at the stars_**
  * **_our first time together_**
  * **_all the times he stuck up for me when Jean was being an asshole_**
  * **_the way he speaks to me in French_**
  * **_the public displays of affection_**
  * **_he always drops whatever he's doing to help_** _**me**_



Its kind of pathetic that this short list took me an hour to compose, but each one of these things brought back memories and that always takes a while to get over. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Levi didn't have bad qualities. Or at least none that I've seen. And then, of course, there was one big one I forgot. I forgot to put the fact that he risked his own life to save mine from those thugs.

This decision was harder to make than I thought.

 

* * *

The month that we had for break was over and Armin and Mikasa were heading back. I still couldn't bring myself to go back. It was still so fresh. Grandpa Arlert told me that I could stay as long as I needed to, so I took him up on the offer and stayed at home. 

I stayed locked in my room, thinking about what Levi had said to me the day I left.

_" I never _had_  to take you out on an actual date. That was something I did because I actually like you, Eren."_

Could he actually have meant that? Or was it just something he said to make me forgive him? And if I forgave him, who's to say he won't walk all over me? 

There was only one person I wanted here with me now more than ever. And this time, it wasn't my mom. It was Levi. I wanted Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it won't take me too long to update this time.


	14. Guilt (Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to find out where Eren is after he doesn't come home from break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I want to say it won't happen again but we all know that's a lie.

I wasn't completely surprised that Eren didn't come back with Armin and Mikasa. He was distraught when he left for break. Guilt was eating me alive in the looks Armin was giving me weren't helping at all.

I was sitting on the downstairs couch when Armin returned from break. He and Jean unloaded the few bags out of Armin's truck and joined the rest of us downstairs. Everyone talked for a while as I stared blankly at my phone screen, waiting in vain for my boyfriend to reply. I looked up to see Armin glaring at me.

"Hey, Levi." He asked, innocently. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

Damn. Here comes the guilt trip from Blondie. "Of course." I said standing up and following the younger boy upstairs and into his room. The boy close the door behind us and turned his attention back to glaring at me.

"We need to talk about your relationship with Eren." He said.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know what you said or did to him before break but whatever it was, you better find him and make amends." 

"Wait, you don't know where he is?"

"Oh, no, I know exactly where he is."

"I see. Let me guess, you're not going to tell me where he is?"

"I'm not going to make this easy for you, Levi. If you are going to get him back, you'll have to do it by yourself."

Little shit. There's only a few people that know where he could possibly have gone. One won't tell me, another is the first's boy toy so that probably is a bust, there's a slight possibility that Erwin knows something. I'll start there. I've been meaning to have a little chat with him anyway.

___________________________________

Erwin took a few steps into his room before I slammed the door shut behind him.

"We need to talk." I hissed.

"Levi," the bigger man said, slightly startled, "what's wrong?"

"You know god damn well what's wrong." I slammed a fist against the wall. "Now, you're going to help me find Eren. You're not going to complain or ask questions."

"Why didn't you just ask Armin?"

"What the fuck did I just say about asking questions?"

"Fine." He snapped. "At least tell me why I have to help you."

"Stop playing innocent, Erwin. You know exactly why you're going to help me."

He sighed. "And what do you want me to do when we find him? Apologize? Why? This isn't my fucking fault Levi."

"If it work for your brilliant plan, I wouldn't be in this mess, I'd still have Eren! So don't you daresay that you have no fucking fault in this!"

"Why the hell do you even care about that stupid kid? This isn't like you at all. You're so open and honest with him. You've never done this with anyone else. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's the first guy didn't run away when he found out that I was in a gang. He's not like all the other guys that I've fucked. And since when do you give a rat's ass about my relationships?"

"Since now. Now that you actually are serious about this. I didn't know you felt that way about him."

"Don't go telling everyone have gone soft, because I haven't. Just help me find a brat."

"I don't know how much help I'll be. I have no fucking clue where he is. Mikasa will know though. Try asking her."

That was the last thing I wanted to do. I was running low on options though. Damn. I would have to swallow my pride and face Eren's overly protective sister. Great.

_____________________________________

I didn't have a choice. Mikasa was the last person I knew that could possibly know where Eren was. Thoughts of how to approach her raced through my head as I sped towards the girls's house on my motorcycle. She already hated me, and if she thinks that I'm the cause of Eren's depression, I'm pretty sure she try to kill me. I pulled into the driveway and put my helmet on the seat. It was crucial that I handled this with tact and care.

I walked up to the door. The next five seconds was a bit of a blur. I can remember hearing the door open before I even knocked. The next thing I knew, Hanji was leaning over me trying to get me to sit up. A young girl, around Eren's age, named Mina rushed over to Hanji holding a rag. Hanji pressed the warm, damp cloth to my nose and when she pulled the used – two – be – white rag away, it was covered in blood. Mikasa was standing in the doorframe, rubbing her knuckles. It took a few seconds to connect the dots.

"I deserved that." I said rubbing the back of my head where I hit the ground while Hanji nursed my bleeding nose. "I completely, 100% deserved that. And probably more."

"What the hell did you do to my brother, you short evil bastard?" Her voice was thick with rage.

"I'm trying to find him."

"Why? So you can hurt him even more? Because that's how you do things, right? You kick 'em while they're down."

"No! I'm trying to find him so that I can apologize."

"You think he actually wants to see you? If he'd wanted to see you then he would've told you where he was or he would've come back with Armin and me." She turned and walked back inside, leaving Hanji and I outside in the front yard. Hanji continue to nurse my nose while I tried to wrap my head around what was happening.

"I am assuming you told Eren about the plan before the break?" Hanji asked.

"I had to, Hanji. The guilt was eating me alive."

"Well, I happen to know where he is. Now, I want you to get your ass up and on that bike and go save your relationship."

"But, what if she's right? What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"God dammit Levi. With the hell is wrong with you? This isn't like you at all. Where the hell is the strong, emotionless, rude, crude, badass motherfucker I know and love? Where is the Levi that makes shit jokes and doesn't give a damn about anything? This," she gestured to my sad, bleeding, defeated self sitting in front of her, "is not Levi. Levi would do find Eren. Levi wouldn't care if Eren wanted to see him or not, Levi would win him back. I don't know who you are, but it's not Levi."

I hate to admit it, but Hanji had a point. I had to find Erin and win him back. I had to do something. Return I stood up and wiped my nose on the sleeve of my bike jacket. How do still crouched on the ground.

"So, are you going to tell me where my boyfriend is shit glasses?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update at the end of the week, maybe.


	15. Drama (Levi/Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes looking for Eren and finally finds out his exact location at the local bar.
> 
> Eren gets an unexpected visitor.

All Hanji knew about Eren’s location was the name of the town. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something. Thank god it was a small town.  
The whole drive, I was attempting to figure out what to say to Eren when I got down there. What could I say to him? There was so much that I wanted to say to him, but I wasn’t really good with words. Eren was different from all the other guys, with him I could relax without fear of being rejected. I know I had a major soft spot for the brat, everyone knew. In fact, Jean had called me out on it a few times. The fact that this little brat could change me like this, to “melt my heart of ice” as Hanji put it, made him so much different from all the other guys from the past, and I wasn’t about to let him slip through my fingers. I had to get him back.  
As I entered the town, it dawned on me that I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I didn’t have the slightest clue where Eren was staying. Great. Eren had said at one point in time that he’d lived in this town since he was about ten so maybe some of the people would know him.  
A lot of people knew Eren but they didn’t know where he lived. Very helpful. I ended up at a local bar. The only one in town apparently. I walked inside and sat at the bar, awaiting the tender.  
“You don’t look familiar.” The man said. “Are you lost, or just visiting?”  
I didn’t want to talk to this guy, but there was a possibility that he knew Eren or Mr. Arlert. “I’m actually trying to find someone.”  
“Well, I know just about everybody in town. Maybe I could help.”  
“I’m looking for a guy named Eren Jaeger.”  
“Well, I know an Eren, but I’m not real sure what his last name is. Does the Eren you're looking for live with the Arlerts?”  
“Yeah. That’s him.”  
“Well, I’m good friend of Arlert. Let me call him for you and see if Eren is over there.”  
“Thank you.”  
The man pulled out a phone and called Armin’s grandfather.  
“Hey! Listen, I’ve got a college kid down here at the bar, says he’s looking for Eren…yeah…uh-huh…Black hair… He’s kind of short… Hold on,” The man turned his attention back to me, “What’s your name son?”  
“Levi.”  
“Yep. That’s him… Alright… I’ll send him. Bye.” He hung up and began to write something down on a napkin. It was an address. “Alright kid, he says that he knows who you are so here. This is his address.”

 

The house was easy to find, the difficult thing to find was the will power to go up and knock on the door. What if Eren refused to see me? I just needed to go talk to him. Since when was I ever this nervous about anything?  
I got off my bike and walked up the driveway. I rang the doorbell and waited. Moments later, a friendly old man answered the door.  
“Ah, you must be Levi.” The old man said. “Eren’s upstairs but I would like to talk to you for a minute first. Please follow me.”  
I followed the man inside and over to a couch in front of a TV. We sat and he stared judgingly at me for a minute before finally speaking again.  
“Eren told me about your friend’s plan to help control Eren’s anger management issues on the field. Now, I understand that part, but what I don’t understand is why you took it as far as you did.”  
“At first, I thought that he was just another shitty brat just like the rest of the lower classmen. I thought that he would just be another cocky, stuck up, little shit, but he was different. He wasn’t like the other guys. I took it further because I wanted to. He was different from all the other guys like us so I wanted to see if he really was as genuine as he appeared.”  
“And by ‘guys like us’ you mean gay, right?”  
“Correct. Most of the guys from the university are either complete douche bags, taken, or straight.”  
“I see. So you really like Eren.”  
“Yes. I really like him, that’s why I had to tell him about the plan.”  
“Well then why don’t you tell him that yourself.” He turned and looked in the direction of the stairs. “Eren!”  
“Yeah?” His voice came from upstairs.  
“You have company!”  
“Just a second!”  
A few moments of fumbling around later, Eren walked into view.  
“I thought I told Marco that he didn’t have to come down her-” He froze. “Levi.”  
“Hey Eren.”  
(Eren)  
1 NEW MESSAGE: Marco  
MARCO: hey Eren.  
EREN: hey  
MARCO: are you okay? I kind of got a little worried when you didn’t come home with Armin and Mikasa.  
EREN: I’m fine  
MARCO: are you sure? I could come over. You know, if you wanted.  
EREN: that’s okay. Thanks for the offer though  
MARCO: if you need anything call me, okay?  
EREN: okay Marco. Thanks.  
MARCO: sure thing.  
Marco was a good guy. He was always there even if you don’t need him, but I didn’t really want to talk to Marco right now. No offense to Marco, but there was really only one guy that I wanted right now. It was weird, I wanted Levi, but at the same time I didn’t want him.  
To ease my conflicted mind, I settled down in front of my Xbox to play a little Skyrim. Killing Dragons and saving virtual worlds always seemed to make me feel better. I had been playing for about two and a half or three hours when Grandpa Arlert called me downstairs. I had heard him talking with someone, but I couldn’t make out who it was.  
“Eren!” He called.  
“Yeah?”  
“You have company!”  
“Just a second!”  
I stood up and fumbled around my room looking for some pants. I wasn’t expecting company so I was a tad bit under dressed. Finally, I found some sweatpants and took off down the hall towards the stairs.  
“I thought I told Marco that he didn’t have to come down her-” I froze. I was completely unprepared to see the man that was standing in my living room. “Levi.”  
“Hey Eren.” He said.  
Waves of emotions hit me all at once. The two most powerful ones were anger and joy. I was happy to see that he had come all this way to find me but at the same time, I was still pissed off for what he did to me.  
“What the hell do you want?” Tears were burning my eyes and threatening to roll down my face.  
“I want to talk.” He took a step closer. “I want to apologize.”  
“You think you can just waltz in here, say a few honeyed words and things could go back to the way they were before? You think that you mean so much to me that I’ll just forgive you?”  
“No, Eren I-”  
“I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear anymore bullshit!”  
I ran back to my room and threw myself onto the bed. I heard Levi call after me, but I didn’t care. Did he honestly think that I would forgive him that easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its becoming increasingly more difficult to end these chapters with a question. **I do this because my friend decided to be a smartass when I asked for Her advise on how to end the chapter. he said "With a period" so now I have to be stubborn and end every chapter from here o out with a question mark**
> 
> comments are welcomed as always
> 
> follow me on tumblr at corprallevi


	16. If That's What You Wanted (Levi/Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds the perfect way to apologize to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Another successful chapter!  
> Enjoy!

“Eren!” I called after the brat as he ran back up the stairs. “I’m sorry.” I whispered. I knew he couldn’t have possibly heard me, but I couldn’t stop repeating it in my head.

_‘I’m so sorry for everything. I know you think I’m the biggest ass in the world right now. I’m sorry.’_ Keeping this to myself wasn’t helping anything, but Eren wouldn’t listen to me.

I sat back on the couch and buried my head in my hands. What was I supposed to do now? No matter how much I apologized, this would always linger in the brat’s memories of me. Not to mention all of the other stuff I haven’t told him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mr. Arlert standing over me, smiling softly. He looked over to the stairs, then back to me. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, kid. Eren was just a little surprised to see you here, that’s all. He just needs to calm down a little and then he’ll warm up and listen. If you really want to _show_ him you're sorry, then do something really nice for him. Eren’s cheesy as hell. Surely you can think of a way to appease him.”

He was right. Words meant nothing without some sort of action to back them up. I had to think of a way to prove to Eren that I was sorry. There wasn’t much I could think of. I’m not that creative. My mind kept going back to all those nights when Eren would curl up next to me on the couch and we would spend the night watching stupid, cheesy, romance movies. I personally hated them, but Eren loved them, so I sat there and watched as he mouthed every line to the movie “Dirty Dancing”. It was pretty funny to watch him get all worked up over a movie he’d seen a hundred times already. He had a thing for old 80’s movies. I swear we must have watched “The Breakfast Club” ten times in under a month. Not that it was a bad movie or anything, in actuality, I loved that movie. What I didn’t love was watching it over and over and over, watching each time as Eren mouthed the ending word for fucking word every time. But I’m not really sure anything from either of those movies would help right now. There had to be something in one of those corny movies that could be of some assistance.

I’ve got it. How I hadn’t thought of this sooner was a mystery to me. It was the perfect plan. I stood up from the couch, giving Armin’s grandpa a nod of gratitude as I made my way back to my bike outside and into town towards the nearest electronics store.

 

 

* * *

 

(EREN) 

Maybe I should have given him a chance. I mean, he _did_ come all the way down here to find me.

But the relationship was fucking staged. He just came down here to get you to come back for soccer.

Half of my brain wanted to think that Levi’s intentions for the sudden visit were pure, but the other half thought that the entire trip was for show and that he didn’t actually care, he just didn’t want to lose a player from the soccer team. I didn’t know what to believe. I should have taken Mikasa’s advice and backed off before I got hurt.

Levi had left close to three hours ago and it was getting dark. This didn’t help in my battle to believe that Levi really wanted to apologize. Why would he want me anyway? He said himself on many occasions that I was just a shitty brat. He could have any guy or girl he wanted and yet he chose me. Why? It’s not like I’m special or anything. I’m just another soccer player. There was nothing significant about me. I wasn’t some genius like Armin, or an exceptional player like Erwin. I didn’t have any outstanding talents, or anything impressive that would set me apart from the others, so why would someone as extraordinary as Levi go after some nobody like me?

The silence of my room wasn’t as comforting as I hoped it would be. It was almost as if the silence was mocking me. As I lay there on my bed, all I could think about was Levi. The memory that I thought back on the most was the first night that Levi and I had spent stargazing on the soccer field. I could have sworn the look in his eye was desire, but like almost everything else, I must have been wrong. What could it have been then?

What was that? Was it… _music?_ Surely not. Grandpa Arlert wouldn’t be playing music. And yet, it was playing. I recognized the song as it got louder. It was _What You Wanted by_ OneRepublic. The song Levi always quoted whenever I suggested anything. Where was it coming from? It wasn’t Grandpa Arlert; surely he wouldn’t be playing this song and even if he was, it wouldn’t be this loud.

I stood up and walked towards the window. It had to be coming from outside. Maybe a neighbor’s kid was having a party or something. At this hour though? It’s like four o’clock in the afternoon. What the hell was going on?

_Levi_?

Said man was standing outside, in front of his sleek black bike holding one of those old 80’s stereos above his head. It was hard not to laugh. I never thought that he paid any attention when we watched those movies. I could have sworn that he was asleep when we watched “Say Anything…” and yet, there he was, in my yard. There was no way that I could still be _completely_ mad at him after this. I leaned against my open window while the song ended.

“I know this doesn’t remotely make up for all the shit I’ve put you through but, I was sure that this would at least get you to talk to me. I know that this was in your top five favorite movie scenes, why I’ll never know, but if it makes you happy.”

“There’s a ladder in the garage. Come on up.”

“Are you really making me go through the window?”

“Yes. Now, stop complaining and get your ass up here. You have a _lot_ to explain.”

“If that’s what you wanted.” He made his way over to the garage.

I stepped back and sat on my bed. Maybe he really did care.

Or he was just a _really_ good actor.

No. Stop. Those thoughts have to stop.

A few moments later, Levi came through the window. He looked a bit annoyed, more so than usual.

“I can’t believe you made me go through the fucking window, brat.” He chuckled.

“Sit.” I patted the spot next to me on the bed. He came over, sat, and looked at me with _those_ eyes. Those stormy, grey, beautiful eyes. I really missed that.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find any Peter Gabriel songs, let alone _In Your Eyes.”_

“It was sweet. But that’s not what I want to talk about.”

“Understandable. I swear to truthfully answer any question you have about anything. I’ve kept the full truth from you long enough.”

“What else have you kept secret from me?”

“I might have lied about the whole virgin before I met you thing.”

“What?! Why?”

“It’s a long explanation, but I guess we have time.” He began. “I did lie about being a virgin, but it is true that you took something from me that night that none of the other guys did. They were all just one night stands, but you were more. A lot more than just some random guy that I’ve met at a bar or some party. I know it’s sappy and not like me at all to say this, but you were the first guy that I’ve ever had actual feelings for. You looked really nervous that night and I was just trying to make you feel better. It was a stupid thing to do and I’m sorry that I lied. But one thing that I’m not sorry for is spending that night with you the way we did.”

“You're telling the truth?”

“Yes, I am.”

“How do I know?”

“I don’t have an answer for that. You have every right not to and I don’t blame you if you don’t. Unfortunately I haven’t been the most trustworthy person. So it’s your call.”

I paused. There was no way for me to tell if he was still lying or not.

“It will take a long time, but…” I sighed. “I’m willing to give you a chance for you to gain my trust back.”

“A chance is all I ask for.”

This could turn out very badly, but there was a chance that we could fix things. That’s all I wanted.

“Okay Levi, the only thing I ask is that you don’t hide anything for me. I want you to be you. The way you are around Erwin and the other guys. Be the rude, crude, usual self Hanji was telling me that you were. That’s all I want in return.”

“I promise.”

It would be hard. And I was willing to wait as long as it was necessary to see if he really was serious. I was willing to give him a chance. I was willing to try and save this relationship. Was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed and Loved! Ask me ANYTHING!!!


	17. Maybe Life's Not So Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get ready for their date when Levi gets an unexpected phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!  
>  Sorry abut the long wait but I just posted a new fic. I've already mentioned it to some of you, but to those of you who don't know, its called Broken Walls and its the fist of a new series. Its still an Attack on Titan fic and it focuses on Levi's past. Please go read it.
> 
> Read the bottom notes for an Update schedule
> 
> Enjoy:)

It had taken a little over a year for Levi to gain back my trust enough for us to start dating again. He was out of collage now and had an apartment on campus. I still live at the fraternity house and play for the soccer team, which has gotten a lot worse since Levi and Erwin left.

I had just gotten back from class about thirty minutes ago and decided to play a little Assassin’s Creed. Since Levi was off line, I assumed that he was in a meeting today. He worked for a gaming company that was fairly popular. He was a designer/programmer which allowed him to work mostly from home. He could attend meetings via web cam and send everything he had worked on at the same time. When he wasn’t at a meeting or working on a new game, he was doing “research” by playing other games.

The Levi I knew now was a lot different from the Levi I knew a year ago. He was more sarcastic and crude. He was blunt and always spoke exactly what was on his mind. It certainly wasn’t a bad change. To be perfectly honest, I preferred this Levi.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I didn’t bother checking the number before answering the call and putting it on speaker.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Levi’s voice rang in my ears.

“Hey, Levi. What’s up?”

“Well, I just got through meeting with the head of my department and I’m off for the rest of the day and I was thinking we could do something. We haven’t been on a date in over a week, so maybe we could do something special tonight.”

I was silently contemplating the idea of going out with him tonight. He was right that we haven’t been on a date in a while. In fact, we’ve only been on two dates since getting back together. It would be nice to spend the evening with him, but my sister definitely would not approve. Not that I cared, really. I would just rather not have to put up with her telling me how it was a bad idea. Wait a minute. Since when did I factor in Mikasa’s input when it came to my activities with Levi?

“Sure. Sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, you could come over to my place and stay here until dinner, then we could go eat at the restaurant that Hanji still works at and then maybe come back to my apartment and watch one of those cheesy 80’s movies you love so much.”

“Don’t hate on my love for classic movies.”

He chuckled. “So is it a date or not?”

“It’s a date.”

“Good. I’ll be by to pick you up in ten minutes.”

“Alright. I’ll be ready in fifteen.” I teased. Levi had a thing for punctuality.

“Brat.”

“Bye Levi.”

 

 

Levi showed up precisely on time. As usual. He came upstairs to the room we used to share together to wait for me to finish getting ready. I was a little nervous about the date. More specifically, the end of the date. What were his intentions for the night? Would I be spending the night? Was it too soon to even _consider_ spending the night like that?

Levi sat atop my bed adorned in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and dark, tight fitting blue-jeans. I could feel his icy blue-grey eyes lingering on me as I scrambled around the room, attempting to decide if I should bring extra clothes or not. I could tell he was growing impatient so I decided against the extra clothes. If something did happen, I would just borrow some of his sweatpants and a t-shirt like I used to when we were first together. No big deal.

“Ready.” I stated, turning to face the older man.

“It’s about damn time, brat. Let’s go.” He stood and walked towards the door. Before he exited, he held out his hand. I hesitated a bit before lacing our fingers together like we used to.

The ride back to his apartment was silent. He took a strange route. He took the longer way, avoiding the back allies of some of the older campus buildings. If he was in such a hurry to get home, why did he take the long way? Surely he wasn’t afraid of that part of campus, right? He had a gun. Why would he be afraid of anything?

I was probably just over thinking the situation. There could be a lot of other reasons he chose this way. Why did it matter anyway? The only thing that mattered tonight was us.

We walked up the flight of stairs to his apartment door. Levi fished out his keys and unlocked the door. As always, his apartment was spotlessly clean. It looked like an advertisement in a magazine. It was a small, to bedroom apartment with a kitchen/dining room, a cozy living room and one large bathroom. He led me to the black suede couch and I sat before he offered me a drink. I accepted and he retreated into the kitchen only to emerge moments later with a beer in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. Levi handed me the beer and sat on the opposite side of the couch. I took a long drink from the bottle before he finally spoke.

“I don’t see how you and Hanji can drink that shit.” He said sipping his own drink.

“If you don’t drink it, why do you have it in your house?”

“Because the shitty brat I call a boyfriend drinks it.” He nudged me with his knee.

“Sounds annoying.”

“You have no idea.”

We joked around for a little bit before Levi got bored and decided to put in a movie to pass the time until we left for dinner. I would have thought the movie he picked had been a joke, had it not been legitimately one of his top five favorite movies.

Levi was a pretty tough, mean guy. He had a rough past and was generally unapproachable. On the outside, he was a tough, mean, rude, and crude grouch. However, on the _inside_ , he’s just a kid. He was a five year old in the body of a twenty-five year old.

The movie he seriously picked to watch was Disney’s _The_ _Lion_ _King._

“You can’t be serious.”

“Shut up.”

“Levi, you're twenty-five.”

“I don’t give a shit how old I get. This will always be my favorite movie.”

“Levi…”

“Eren if you don’t shut the fuck up and watch the goddamn movie, I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Go tell Hanji that I won’t let you watch your Disney movies in peace?” I teased.

“We’re watching this movie. So shut up.”

I obeyed and didn’t say anything further. It was kind of funny how he sometime acted like a kid. I guess he was making up for the childhood that he was deprived of.

I laid my head in his lap, letting him run his slender fingers through my thick brown hair as we quietly watched the movie. Every now and then I would look up at his face. Most of the time, he was attentively watching with rapt attention. Sometimes, he would be mouthing the words. It was adorable to watch him act like this. This was the Levi only I got to see.

When the movie finally ended, I was almost asleep. It wasn’t because of the movie, well the movie certainly played a part in it, but it was a combination of little things. It was Levi’s fingers combing my hair soothingly, it was the way his apartment was dim and cold but he was so warm, it was the general peacefulness of the situation. The two beers might have had a very small role in it too.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice rouses me from the half unconscious state that I was.

I grunted in response.

“Eren it’s nearly time to leave for dinner so get up and get ready.”

Another grunt.

“Ugh. I can’t get up until you do, you lazy brat.”

“Kiss me first.”

Levi leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips before immediately pulling away.

“There. Are you happy now?”

“I want a proper kiss.”

Levi rolled his eyes. He hesitantly leaned down, pressing his lips against mine again. This time they lingered a little longer before quickly pulling away.

“What’s wrong, Levi? Why won’t you kiss me normally?”

“You taste like beer. It’s fucking disgusting.” I didn’t know what I expected him to say. Of course he would complain about that. “Go brush your teeth and I might kiss you afterward.”

“Might?”

“Might.” He jokingly reiterated before getting up to ready himself for our date. He went back into his bedroom and I heard a phone ring before getting up myself.

I got up and did as I was told. I had started keeping a few things at Levi’s apartment last week. He didn’t mind as long as everything was properly organized.

I brushed my teeth and went down the small hallway into Levi’s bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, clutching his phone and starring out the window. He looked really upset.

I walked over and sat beside him, putting my arm around his shoulder. At first he didn’t speak, he only leaned into me and rested his head on my shoulder. Something must be terribly wrong.

After about ten minutes of silence, he spoke.

“I told you that Erwin’s dad was in town on business, right?” his voice was shaky.

“Yeah.”

“He was murdered. They found him yesterday afternoon. Erwin just called me.”

I held him tighter. Erwin’s dad was Levi’s only positive father figure. He had saved Levi’s life and gotten him off the streets, he had put him through high school and college, and he had always been there for Levi.

“I’m so sorry Levi.” I didn’t know what else to say. I had also experienced a parental death, but somehow this seemed much worse.

“Would you be mad if we canceled our plans for tonight?”

“Of course not, Levi.”

“Will you stay here tonight?”

“If that’s what you want me to do, then that’s what I’ll do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but at least it's something right? Well I should be posting a new chapter next week and also posting a new chapter of Broken Wals Next week also. 
> 
> As always, comments and questions are welcomed and greatly appreciated. FOllow me on Tumblr @corprallevi and feel free to message me anytime. I've recently started accepting promts for new fics, so if you have an idea and you need someone to write it. I'd be more than happy!


	18. I'll Follow You Down (Eren/Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to get Levi to react after finding out that the man that had saved his life and gotten him off the streets had just been brutally murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies on the late update. Theyre going to start arriving a little later due to the fact that i have to go out of the country, then move to a different state the week that I get back. This summer is going to be a bit hectic but as soon as things start to settle, updates should start to appear more often.
> 
> enjoy:)

Levi didn’t say another word that night. Or the next morning for that matter. He didn’t sleep, or eat, or talk. He only sat there, on the edge of his bed. He didn’t move.

I had seen this happen before. Not with Levi, but with Mikasa when Mom died. For days my sister was unresponsive. There was no telling how long Levi would remain in this state of emptiness. He had asked me to stay the night and I had, but now I wasn’t exactly sure what my next move should be. Levi was the type of person who enjoyed time alone, but this isn’t exactly a good time to leave someone alone. He hadn’t told me to leave yet.

I almost wish he would, though. At least it would be something other than him just sitting there, starring emotionlessly out the window. I wish he would tell me to leave, or yell at me for being messy, or call me a shitty brat. Something. _Anything_.

He hadn’t moved since Erwin called him last night. I had sat up with him for most of the night, but dosed off around two-thirty in the morning. When I woke up around ten, he was in the same position he had been when I had fallen asleep. I’d asked him if he wanted breakfast. No response. I gave him a little more time to himself to go take a shower and brush my teeth.

When I got out of the shower, I headed straight back to his bedroom to make sure he was okay. He still hadn’t moved. Well, if he wasn’t going to move, I was going to physically move him.

I sat back against the headboard of the bed and pulled him to sit between my legs with his back pressed to my chest. My arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. I rested my chin atop his left shoulder. He seemed to relax a bit. His head rested against my shoulder tiredly. It was silent for a minute while I tried to think of something to say or does that would make him feel better. All I could think of was singing like my mom used to when I was upset. I chose one of his favorite songs that seemed fairly appropriate.

_If I could find assurance to leave you behind, I know my better half would fade._

I’ll Follow You by Shinedown.

_And all my doubt is a staircase for you opened out of this maze. The first step is the one you believe in. The second one might be profound._

_I’ll follow you down through the eye of the storm, don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm. I’ll follow you down while we’re passing through space. I don’t care if we fall from grace. I’ll follow you down._

He relaxed a little more and I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

_You can have the money and the world, the angels and the pearls, even trademark the color blue._

_Just like the tower we never built in the shadow of all the guilt, when the other hand is pointed at you._

_Yeah the first step is the one you believe in. The second one might be profound._

_I’ll follow you down through the eye of the storm, don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm. I’ll follow you down while we’re passing through space. I don’t care if we fall from grace. I’ll follow you down to where forever lies. Without a doubt, I’m on your side. There’s nowhere else that I would rather be. I’m not about to compromise, give I’ll follow you down through the eye of the storm, don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm. I’ll follow you down while we’re passing through space. I don’t care if we fall from grace. I’ll follow you down._

_I’ll follow you down through the eye of the storm, don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm. I’ll follow you down while we’re passing through space. I don’t care if we fall from grace. I’ll follow you..._

_If I could find assurance to leave you behind, I know my better half would fade. I’ll follow you down._

I nuzzled my face into the curve of his neck, placing small sweet kisses on the skin not covered by his shirt.

“Eren…” Finally.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? You haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t apologize.”

He sighed heavily. “Please don’t leave me. No matter what happens, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

(LEVI)

My apology to Eren wasn’t meant to be verbalized. It just kind of slipped out. I tried to rationalize it as apologizing for being unresponsive for a while in my mind, but deep down I knew that I was really apologizing for what was about to take place in the next few days and even weeks. I was about to make a rash decision and he would most likely be affected by it. I was just getting the apology out of the way early. To make matters worse, I knew that the decision I was making was the wrong one and I still didn’t care. Vengeance was the only thing going through my mind at this point. There was no doubt in my mind about who had murdered Erwin’s father and there was no way in hell that they were going to get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try to set an update deadline. We all know that I'll never get it in on that day anyway.
> 
> As always: comments and questions are welcome and appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr @corprallevi (seriously guys I only have like 13 followers) and feel free to message me anytime. I love hearing from y'all.


	19. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi quickly figure out who is behind The death of the only man he ever saw as a father. But what is he willing to risk in this game of psychological warfare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!! I keep meaning to regulate my updating to once a week, but every time I try, I get distracted by other fanfictions or Supernatural, or something else. I probably should be studying for exams, but why would I do that when I could I could be doing other things, Like showing my asshole friend how to play skyrim. Or waisting time on tumblr is also just as fun.  
> Speaking of which, You guys go follow me on Tumblr @corprallevi. some of you already have and you don't know how happy that makes me. I also love talking to you guys. Even if it has nothing to do with any of my fanfictions, I still love hearing from y'all. So if you have any comment or question or just anything, please don't hesitate to message me or leave a comment on the fic.
> 
> Enjoy:)

(LEVI)

I was willing to risk a lot of things in order to get my revenge on those who murdered my Father figure. Hell I was even ready to give my life if it meant that those shit bags would pay. But Eren was not one of those things. I would never purposefully put him in danger after I had spent so long making him mine. However, after the murder of Erwin’s father, my judgment was too clouded to keep Eren safe. If I had known _this_ would happen, I never would have even considered it.

The morning that Eren sang to me was when everything went to hell. His singing brought me back to reality, but not completely. It had pulled me out of the paralyzing depression state that I had been in but had also started the rapid downward spiral that led to our current predicament. But maybe I should start from the beginning.

 

We were getting ready to go on a date. A nice night with my perfect boyfriend. But that all went to shit when I got a phone call from Erwin.

“Hello?” I tried my best to sound as annoyed by the call as possible.

“Levi?” It was Erwin, but something in his voice sounded a little… off.

“Were you expecting someone else? Look make this quick, I’ve got a hot date that will possibly end with incredible sex if I play my cards right. I don’t have time for meaningless chit-chat. If it were anyone but you I wouldn’t have even answered. What is it?”

“Levi. I have some really bad news.”

“Bad news?”

“Yeah, you know that dad was in town on business with the DEA right?”

“Yeah, why? Did something happen during the drug bust?”

“Well not in the bust itself per say, but in his hotel room. They found his body yesterday. He was murdered.”

I couldn’t speak. What _could_ I say to that? It took me almost a full minute to even say a single word.

“Murdered?”

“Yeah.”

I went silent again. Who would possibly want him dead? Even though he was a DEA agent, everyone loved the man.

“I’m sorry you had to find out over the phone. I would have come to you in person but I’ve been caught up with arrangements. I know it shouldn’t be an excuse. I’m sorry but I have to go.”

I hung up when I was sure he was finished. I held the phone in my hands for a while after the conversation had finished. This was too much to take in all at once. Murdered. Why? Why him? Why now? Everything in my life was starting to turn out for the better what with Eren and I getting back together and me getting my dream job and being able to stay close to him, and now this? Maybe I wasn’t meant to ever be happy. Maybe I was meant to always be miserable. Life was just reminding me of that little unfortunate fact. I got to close to happiness and had to be brought back to the reality that was my shitty life. What happens next? Will Eren find a reason to leave me? Will he finally open his eyes and see that I’m not good enough for him? All I can offer him is a life full of pain and disappointment and yet he chooses to stay. I can’t protect him and that fact scares the shit out of me.

Eren entered the room somewhere in the mess of my though process. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. He wasn’t upset when I asked him if we could stay home. I was grateful to have the brat and losing him wasn’t an option. I would fight tooth and nail for this kid. I’m not letting them take him from me too.

Let who take him? Who was I blaming here? It could just be a murder plain and simple. But nothing in my life was ever just plain and simple. Everything had some bigger meaning. Nothing just _happened_. Which led me back to the original question: Who wanted Erwin’s Father dead?

Of course they would want it. It had to be them. There was no doubt in my mind that they were behind this. It was a message plain and simple. I messed up their little organization and now they were getting revenge. But why wait this long? Why wait until now?

They thought I was dead. Sam and Nathan had said so plainly. And now that they know that I’m alive, they have to enact their revenge. All of the puzzle pieces were slowly fitting into place.

Sam and Nathan had gone back to the boss and told him that I was alive. For whatever reason, he waited until now to start messing with me. He was trying to get in my head and make it easier for him to beat me. And now he had ammunition. He had already taken the only Father figure that I’ve ever had. He has Erwin, and Hanji. He has Farlan, Isabel, Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Aurou.

He has Eren.

Everyone that I care about was now a piece in his sick game. There was no other option other than to play along. And play along I would. If he wants to play this game, I’ll let him. Now that I actually have something to fight for, it should be interesting.

But I never expected him to go as far as torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue when the next update will be out. I'm not going to even try to give myself a deadline. sorry.


	20. The Blindfold Known as Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi begins planning his counter attack against the gang that killed Erwin's father, until Eren comes home and shows him something worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update. You guys probably have figured out that I'm not good at regular updates. And theyre not going to regulate for a while. sorry.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Life for Eren when back to normal a few days after I received the news about Erwin’s dad. He resumed his class schedule as if nothing had ever happened. A spark of jealousy ran through my veins every time I saw the brat smile. I had to remind myself that this situation didn’t directly affect Eren like it did me.

Since Eren’s return to regular college life, that gave me a lot of time to work, but not on my job. It gave me time to figure out my next move.

Being the nosey, paranoid asshole that I am and always have been, it didn’t take long to hack into the police database. I already kept a pretty close eye on them using the codes and passwords given to Erwin’s dad, but those could only get me so far. They were enough for what I was trying to do so no extra hacking was necessary. All I needed were the crime scene photos and autopsy report and I could get the information I needed, but I decided to double check the security cameras just to be safe.

Everything I needed was in the database. Everything I needed to confirm my suspicions. The murder scene was obvious gang MO that had “revenge” written all over it. To a normal on looker, or police officer, the scene would look like someone was jealous or just wanted the poor fool dead.

But to me, to an ex member, it was pretty obvious what had happened. Message received loud and clear. So I decided to contact a few people that were still on my side. Two friends that left the gang when I did. Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia.

“I’d say it’s pretty damn obvious.” Farlan stated. He was a bit younger than I and always looked up to me. He and Isabel arrived at my apartment a few minutes after I called. Lucky for me, they didn’t have any classes today. “But the question isn’t if they did it. It’s undeniable that they did. The question now is why? Why now?”

“Well, I think it’s because until now they thought I was dead.” I replied.

“How do you know that?”

“Well, when Eren and I first started dating, he was mugged on campus by Sam and Nathan. When I showed up, they looked pretty damned shocked. They told me that everyone thought I was dead.”

“Wait. Hold on just a second.” Isabel interjected her voice full of concern. “You saved Eren?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say anything that would lead them to believe that Eren was anything more than just an innocent stranger.”

“That still doesn’t mean he’s in any way safe.” Farlan had an annoying habit of being right. “They have eyes everywhere. There’s no doubt that they’ve seen you two together. Zackly may appear to be a nice old man, but he sure does play dirty.”

“No shit Sherlock. Why do you think he went after Agent Smith? He’s going to target the people that I care about until I do what he wants. Unfortunately for Darius, I don’t give in that easy. I’m not going down without a fight.”

“But Levi, what if they go after Erwin?” Isabel inquired. “Or Hanji? _Or Eren_?”

I flinched at the last name. Not that I didn’t care about Eyebrows or Shitty Glasses, I do, but the brat… The brat is defenseless. Hanji and Erwin can handle themselves. But Eren-

“I’ll just have to show them I intend to fight back.”

“That doesn’t mean they’ll just back off, Levi. That will just piss them off.”

“I don’t have much of a choice, Farlan. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“Levi, I’m not-”

“Look, I have no other choice. I have to fight back.” I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. “I appreciate you two coming here, but Eren will be home soon. I’ll keep in contact with you two, and whatever happens, I want you two to keep an eye on Eren.”

They rose from their spot on the couch and headed towards the door.

“If that’s what you want, it will be done, Levi.” Isabel said looking back at me. “Just be careful.”

I nodded and they exited, leaving me alone in the cold apartment. Eren should be coming back from soccer practice sometime soon, but until then, I was left alone with my thoughts. Thoughts of revenge, murder, and hatred. Darius Zackly will rue the day he started this game. ‘Cause that’s all it is. A game. A game of _war_. A game that I would have to keep a secret from Eren. _Eren_.

“Hey Levi!” The younger man made his way over to the couch where I currently sat. Eren laid down beside me, resting his head in my lap. My hand instinctively found its way into the brat’s messy hair. “Do anything interesting while I was in class?”

_Oh, not really, just planning my counter attack on a well-known and extremely dangerous gang that was responsible for the murder of Erwin’s father. Oh and there might be a slight chance that they could kill you and your closest friends trying to get to me but other than that, my day was boring._

“Just did a couple things on the computer. No big deal.”

He smiled. That fucking adorable genuine smile that made me fall for him in the first place. That same smile that I haven’t seen in so long. Eren’s beautiful smile. “Any plans for the night?”

“My schedule for the night is packed full of nothingness, just like it is every night.” I never really had any plans. If I wasn’t in meeting with my boss or working on a new game, I was usually playing other video games in the name of “research”. Sometimes Eren would be online and I would kick his ass at Halo for a few hours, but other than that, I was usually left to my own devices.

“If you want, we could do something.”

“Like what? Watch one of your corny 80’s movies?”

Eren sat up from his spot on my lap. I would have thought that I had somehow crossed a line, had he not had that same smile on his face. “Actually, I kind of had something different in mind.”

“Oh? And what would that ‘something different’ be?”

He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I liked where this was going.

“I thought that maybe we could stay in tonight.”

I snaked my hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This time the kiss was deep and hungry. Something I’ve needed for a long time. The way his soft lips moved against mine was simply addictive.

“That is the best idea you’ve had in a while brat.”

Eren moved to where he was straddling my lap and resumed our kiss. My hands moved from his shoulders down his back and rested on the slight curve of his gorgeous ass. His strong fingers roughly gripped the hair at the back on my head, pushing me deeper into the kiss.

I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath. His lips immediately found their way to the sensitive skin at my jawline, marking it.

“I would prefer not to do this on the couch. What do you say we move into the bedroom?”

The brat grunted in acknowledgement but made no attempt at moving. His soft lips were still moving against my neck as I shifted his weight into a position that I could carry him in. he made no effort to help me when I stood up to move the both of us own the hall and onto the bed. I set him not-so-gently down on his back.

“You really are a shitty brat.”

“But I’m _your_ shitty brat.”

I went back to devouring his lips with my own as our bodies worked to rid themselves of the restricting fabric keeping us from taking in every dip and curve of the others body. The first piece of accursed clothing was Eren’s royal blue long sleeve shirt. Then my black one. I sat back and raked my eyes over the perfect body in front of me. It was moments like these that made me really fucking happy that Eren was on the soccer team. His muscles were perfectly toned and his skin had a gorgeous tan.

“Are you just going to sit there all night and eye fuck me or are you actually going to do it?” He was attempting to hide the desperation in his voice –poorly- by attempting to make his voice deep and husky.

“Can it brat. I actually like to take my time to appreciate my meal before devouring it.” I growled. He shivered under me. But I knew that I couldn’t keep him waiting much longer. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t make the kid squirm.

“Come on Levi,” he purred, the brat fucking purred, “we haven’t had sex in such a long time. I’m starting to get impatient.” He twisted his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer, until his lips brushed against my ear. “Je veux que vous.” _I want you_ , “J’ai besoin de vous.” _I need you_ , “Maintenant.” _Now_.

Damn him. Damn that shitty brat. “You learned a little French and you think that’s going to make me just melt in your hands? You're going to have to do better than that.”

The warm feeling of his tongue on the shell of my ear was all it took to make me lose my fucking mind. Immediately, I sunk my teeth into the nearest piece of his skin that I could find in attempt to suppress a moan. My fingers trailed down his torso until finally they found the waistband of his jeans.

Somewhere in the heat of the moment, both of us managed to lose every other piece of clothing except for our boxers. Eren tugged impatiently at my underwear, silently telling me to remove them. He wasn’t going to win that easily. Not this time. If he wanted it that badly, he would have to earn it, and that wasn’t going to be easy.

“Not so fast, brat.” I chuckled against his lips. “That is a reward for good behavior.”

“Damn you Levi.”

“Watch your fucking mouth, you little shit. If you want it, you’ll have to work for it.”

“And how do I do that exactly?”

“First off, take those god awful plaid boxers off.”

“Oh, come on, they aren’t that bad.” Eren argued, obeying and taking the horrifically hideous piece of clothing. Okay, so they’re not _that_ bad. I just wanted to give the brat a hard time and show him whose boss.

Once Eren’s underwear was gone, the fun started.

The younger man lay beneath me, looking at me with those fucking beautiful eyes. Those turquoise orbs, glazed over with lust, were staring straight into my grey ones. I reached over to the top drawer of the nightstand to pull out a small bottle of lube. Placing a generous amount on my fingers, I rubbed them together and hovered over Eren to where we were face to face, mere inches apart.

“I don’t have to warn you that this part is weird.” I said pushing the first digit of my index finger into his tight heat. He bit his lip to silence a moan. “I want to hear you, brat. I’ve waited a long time to hear the amazing sounds you make. Let me hear _everything_.” After a moment of time to adjust to the intrusion, I pushed my finger in a little deeper. This time, that brat didn’t even attempt to muffle the delicious moan that fell from his lips.

As soon as I was sure he could handle another finger, I pulled the first one almost all the way out and inserted another. Eren winced and squirmed and I waited for him to adjust before moving my fingers in and out of him, scissoring them. More absolutely delicious moans fell from the younger man’s mouth and they just aroused me further. He started to rut against my fingers and I knew he was ready for a third.

“L-Levi.” He moaned. “M-more, I… I need more.”

I obliged, sliding in a third finger. It wasn’t long after that that the brat was a whimpering mess.

“I- I need more, Levi. I need you.”

I pulled my fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube I had placed at Eren’s right side. After pulling my boxers off and tossing them aside, I poured a very generous amount into the palm of my hand before tossing the bottle off the bed.

“No condom?” Eren inquired, sitting up.

“Don’t have any.” I said, spreading the cold lube over my almost painful erection. “And besides, we’re both clean. Or at least to my knowledge we _both_ are.”

Eren rolled his eyes and laid back. I leaned over his and covered his lips with mine as I slowly pushed into his tight heat and _oh my god_ why haven’t we done this before? He felt absolutely _amazing_.

“God… _Jesus Fucking Christ_ , Eren.” I moaned.

The brat squirmed under me, trying to adjust to the sudden thickness inside him. I waited patiently for give the go ahead for me to move. Our breathing was a bit sporadic and uneven and I was already panting.

“Y-you can move.”

I didn’t need to be told twice. The pace was slow at first, almost agonizingly slow. Eren wrapped his legs around my back to give me a better angle. One of my hands was on the left side of Eren’s head, while the other pumped the younger man’s cock in time with my thrusts. Now, all that was left was to find his sweet spot. The one that would make him-

“ _FUCK_!” His back arched and his legs squeezed my abdomen. “Levi, right there… do that again.”

_Jackpot_.

I angled my thrusts to his that spot each time and quickened my movements. In a matter of seconds, the brat was a mess. Moaning curses and something that resembled my name. I could tell he was getting close when his words were no longer comprehendible. With one final loud moan of my name, Eren came undone. I followed suit not long after, riding out my orgasm for as long as possible.

When I regained my composure, I pulled out and collapsed on the bed right next to him. The shitty brat didn’t last two minutes before I heard exhausted snoring coming from his side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to make up for everything that is going on in the fic and not doing regular updates, heres some smut.  
> Now for the bad news: I will be out of the country fora while and won't be back until June 15, so this next update wont come until sometime between June 15-20. I wish it would be sooner but there isn't much I can do. Sorry. 
> 
> I really like talking to you guys so please comment or message me about and questions or anything. You can find me on tumblr @ corprallevi and I am now tracking the #fic:StarStruck so if any of you amazing readers want me to see it please use this tag. I will (eventually) reply to any comments and answer any and all questions so please don't hesitate to talk to me.


	21. A Stupid Four Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji Decides to seek Levi's input about a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I'm back!! I know its been forever but now that I have more time, I might be able to put out a chapter a week!! Maybe. No promises. But maybe.

The next Saturday, the brat had practice again.

Left alone, I began to think about the last night we spent together. It had been exactly what I needed. If he hadn’t been there that night, I might have gone out and done something stupid and rash.

Eren had always been my reason for what Erwin called “behaving”. He always made me rethink my decisions without him even knowing it. Lately, my mind has been circling around one word when thinking of way to describe my feelings for the little shit. One word that part of me doesn’t want to think about but the other part says it’s time to confess.

I’ve already fucked up this relationship once and I’d rather not end it completely with a premature you-know-what. If I wanted to keep the brat around for a while longer- which I did- I would have to play my cards right. I’ve caught myself almost saying it a few times.

I guess the reason for me not wanting to say it too soon, besides possibly breaking up with Eren, is because I’ve never said it to anyone before. The other guys that I’ve been with weren’t relationships. Eren was my first relationship, my first non-obligatory partner, my first…

Damn it. There’s that word again. How am I even supposed to know what love is if I’ve never experienced it before? How do I know if I love him or not? But the most important question is, why does a fucking brat have me this messed up?

I need a distraction before the brat gets home and sees me like this. I need…

_Ring…Ring…_

“Hello?”

“ _LEEVIIII!!!”_ was the ear piercing reply from the other end of the phone. A voice so distinctively annoying that it could only be one person.

“What do you want Shit Glasses?”

“Can’t a girl call her gay best friend and talk without a reason?”

“ _They_ can but you can’t. Or at least you never do. Not that I’m complaining, I don’t think I could listen to you rant without some sort of benefit on my part. So what scheme are you planning now?”

“I’m throwing a party and wanted to-”

“No.”

“But you didn’t even let me-”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

I leaned back against the couch to get comfortable. If we didn’t settle this right now, she wouldn’t stop pestering me until I gave in. “You are throwing a party because it’s been so long since all of us were together and you wanted to know if I would come and if I did, would I bring Eren.”

“I hate it when you do that.” She sighed, a bit too overdramatic. “Please Levi?”

“I already said ‘no’ twice now. You know how much I hate repeating myself, so don’t make me do it again.”

Just then, the door of my apartment opened and Eren walks in. I thought the brat had practice. I gave him a questioning look as he set his bag down and made his way over to me. _Practice ended early_ , he mouthed, sitting down next to me. I nodded and continued in my attempt to get Hanji to shut up and leave me alone about the stupid party.

“Will you at least let me explain why I want to throw the party?”

“Fine.”

She squealed and began explaining something about wanting all of our friends together before the funeral this weekend or some shit like that. I stopped listening once I noticed that Eren was sitting a little closer than usual. This wouldn’t have fazed me if he hadn’t been slowly rubbing his hand on the outside of my thigh. Of course he was going to do this right now. The little shit couldn’t keep it in his pants lately.

I’m pretty sure that Hanji finished her explanation a while ago, but I really wasn’t paying any attention. How could I when my sexy as hell boyfriend was now rubbing the inside of my leg, slowly getting closer and closer to my crotch.

This wouldn’t have been a problem, had Hanji not chosen the exact moment Eren decided to palm my cock through my pants to ask me for my input on something.

“Levi are you even listening to me? I’ve already asked you several questions and all I’m getting is uneven breathing on your end of the phone.”

It took all I had to form a response. “Yeah. I’m listening.”

“Good. Now I want your opinion on some things.”

It would be way too obvious if I asked her to put them in the forms of yes or no questions. But I wasn’t about to let the brat win that easily. He was going to have to wait. “Okay. What?”

“Who all do you think we should invite?”

Damn you shitty glasses. Damn you even though you had nothing to do with this. “I don’t know. It’s your damn party. Just don’t make it too big like the ones the frat used to through.”

“Keep the quest list small. Got it. Next question: formal or casual?”

I tried to suppress a moan but it slipped out anyway. Luckily I don’t think Hanji noticed it. “Casual.”

Eren’s hand left my crotch and I would have mourned its absence, had I not been on the phone with Hanji. But not only was the brat’s hand gone, the little shit himself was also missing. I swear, if that shitty brat leaves me here with a boner, there will be hell to pay.

“Great! This has been so helpful! I’ve been wanting to plan something like this for so long and now I finally can! So are you going to come or not?”

“My answer is still no.”

“Oh come on Levi. Don’t be like that, you need to learn to have a little fun!” and here comes the lecture… “You know, you used to be tons of fun. What happened? Now you're just a grumpy old man who sits on his computer and sulks all day…” still talking, “you're only fun when you're drunk…” still. Talking. Why can’t I have normal, not annoying friends?

Hanji was still ranting about the “good ol’ days” when a pair of familiar hands started sliding down my chest from behind. Eren buried his face in the crook of my neck and started kissing my collarbone.

“Hurry up. I’m bored.” He whispered seductively in my ear.

I tried to swat at him, but missed.

It didn’t sound like Hanji was going to wrap up this lecture anytime soon, so I had to take matters into my own hands if I wanted to get rid of this boner anytime soon.

“Hanji, if I go to your shitty party will you shut up and leave me alone?”

“Seriously? You’ll go? That’s great!”

Eren detached himself from my neck only to walk around an straddle my hips.

“I can’t wait to see you there!”

“Hanji”

“It will be so fun to have everyone together again!”

“Hanji”

“And not to mention you bringing you're adorable boy toy with you!”

“Hanji! Shut. The fuck. Up.” Eren was starting to grind his hips against mine at the same time he slowly licked the shell of my ear. I couldn’t take this much longer.

“Sorry. I know you're probably really busy lately with everything that’s going on so maybe we’ll have a chance to talk later.”

“Sure. Fine. Whatever, just not right now.”

“Alright, well I’ll let you get back to whatever it is you're so eager to get back to. I’ll see you at the party. Bye Le-”

I ended the call and tossed my phone to the other side of the couch before Hanji could even finish her farewell. My fingers latched onto the hair at the back of the brat’s head, yanking him into a deep and hungry kiss.

“What the hell has gotten into you lately? You're like a horny little puppy.” I gasped.

“I don’t know. I just really want you suddenly.”

“Well I’m not complaining but next time you pull a stunt like that, I’ll castrate you.”

 

After fooling around for a few hours, Eren lay curled up beside me in bed. My thoughts returned to what I was thinking about before Hanji had called. I was so tempted to say that stupid little four lettered word, and now would a storybook like moment to do so, and yet something was still holding me back. I identified it as fear. Fear for loosing Eren.

I chuckled at the thought. Loosing someone over a word that is supposed to bring them closer together. Irony at it’s finest.

“What’s so funny?” Eren asked, sleepily.

“Nothing brat. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Levi, you can tell me.”

Oh I wish I could. I wish I could tell him everything. I wish I could tell him about the gang, my plan for retaliation, my past. I wish I could tell him everything about my past. But I can’t. I want to tell him how I really feel about him. But I can’t.

So I lied.

“It’s nothing brat. I’m just thinking about Hanji’s stupid party.”

“We’re going, right?”

I chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Good. It’s been too long since we had everyone together.”

“Now you're starting to sound exactly like Shit Glasses.”

“Shut up.” He laughed. I loved his laugh. His laugh, his smile, his everything made me fall for him over and over again.

I’ve got it bad. _Really_ bad. And I’m going to look really stupid if Eren doesn’t feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions and Kudos are welcomed and very much appreciated!! I love you guys!!


	22. The L-word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't posted in forever!! And I'm sorry its short, but at least its something right?

Hanji’s shitty party was the next day and Eren insisted that we attend the _entire_ thing. My promise to Hanji to get her off the phone was that I would show up, not stay. But the shitty brat just had to go and be a social butterfly. All I wanted to do was get home, maybe go a couple rounds in the bedroom with Eren and then do some work on my next “project”.

But no.

I was currently stuck on the couch of Hanji Zoe’s apartment between a very drunk Mike and a socially awkward Molbit. I had lost track of Eren about half an hour ago but was pretty sure he was off playing a drinking with Gunther and Erd.

“Levi. I didn’t expect to see you here.” A wave of relief and gratefulness washed over me as the familiar voice of Erwin Smith filled my ears. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

“I’m being held here against my will.”

“You’re not drinking? So out of character.”

“Well I drove here with the brat and knowing him, he’s going to get shitfaced and I’d rather not have to deal with driving when both of us are drunk.”

“Smart. Speaking of Eren, where is he?”

“Probably playing some drinking game with Secretariat.”

Erwin gave me a questioning look.

“Secretariat. Famous race horse.”

“I’m still utterly confused. What does a horse have to do with anything?”

I let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s not that hard to figure out. Jean Kirschtein looks like a horse, therefore I call him different horse names.”

“Okay. That makes more sense now.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Why does that matter?” he slurred.

“Normally, I don’t have to explain things to you.”

“I’ve only have a few beers.”

“How many is a few?”

“Like, five. Maybe six.”

“Good god, Eyebrows. Slow the fuck down. The party only started an hour ago.”

Just then, a very confused, very drunk Hanji stumbled into the room.

“’Ey! Levi! You finally made it! Was I lookin’ for you?”

“I don’t know, four-eyes, but maybe you should sit down for a while.”

“What?! That’s like, the worst idea you ever had. We should dance!” she grabbed Molbit by the arm and led him towards the direction of the music. “Come on hot stuff!”

Molbit turned back to Erwin and me, giving us a look of pure terror. I would have tried to help him, had the whole situation not been so completely hysterical.

Erwin sat laughing at Hanji drunkenly stumbled over herself and Molbit on the dance floor. As the music got louder, more and more drunken idiots filed onto the floor.

The songs began to slow down and the couples began to overtake the floor. First, it was just Hanji and Molbit. Then Petra and Aurou. Jean and Armin. Pretty soon it was like high school prom all over again.  Watching from the sidelines.

Just like high school.

But who the hell cares about a shitty high school prom? Fuck prom.

“ ‘as anybody seen my midget?” Eren slurred, stumbling into the room. “ ‘guess he’s hard to find ‘cause he’s so much shorter than everyone.”

Maybe being alone at prom wasn’t so bad.

“Midget? Where’d you go?” Eren asked, attempting to whistle (notice I said attempting) like he was looking for a lost puppy. “There you are!”

“Eren, that’s Nile.” I said. If ever I was disappointed in his generation, now would be that time. They just can’t handle their alcohol.

“Oh.” Eren released an angry Nile and sat down on the couch beside me. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Midget.” Eren through his arms around my shoulders lazily.

“Since when did you start calling me ‘midget’?”

“Since Mikasa told me to.” He answered matter-of-factly.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Until we got back to my apartment that is.

Eren was currently on the bed trying to sing “All of Me” by John Legend.

“Eren.”

_“All of me…”_

“Eren.”

“Something something _All of you_! _Every curve from my perfections…”_

“Eren those aren’t even the right words. Now shut up and take off your pants.”

“I like that idea.” He said slowly slipping off his pants. “Drinking, dancing and fucking. What a perfect day.”

“No Eren. Not tonight.”

“What?” he asked, genuinely offended. “Why the hell not?”

“Because you’re drunk off your ass, that’s why.”

“What? No I’m not! I’m perfectly somber.” He slurred. “Now come over here and fuck me.”

“You’re just proving my point Eren. And I think you mean ‘sober’”

"You're no fun," he pouted.

 "Yeah, I know. I'm the worst. Now put these on." I said, throwing him a pair of my sweatpants. He did as he was told and crawled under the covers. I could hear soft snoring before I could even put on my pants. "Goodnight, brat." I said, knowing he couldn't hear me. "I love you."

 The next morning was rather hellish for the brat. Most of it was spent in the bathroom puking his guts out. Then, of course, there was the ever present migraine. By around noon, though, the brat was beginning to feel better and by 4:30 ish he was feeling just fine. I'll never understand that boy. If it were me, I would be utterly miserable the whole day.

 "Hey, Levi?" He asked, sitting up from his spot on the couch.

 "Hmm?"

 "We should do something. Tonight."

 "And what do you have in mind kid?"

 "We should rent a movie, and maybe get some take out."

 "What movie?"

 "Frozen."

"No. No. Hell no. I'm not watching a princess movie with you."

"But you love Disney movies! Come on, please?" He said, looking to me with those damned adorable puppy dog eyes.

 "Fine. But I'm getting something else."

 "What?"

"I don't know. Something not girly." I sighed. "What kind of food do you want?"

 "Chinese."

 "I can agree with that." I got up to leave, but Eren grabbed my arm before I could.

 "Before you go, I have something I need to tell you."

 Suddenly, every scenario from him admitting to cheating on me all the way to him finding out about my "project" ran through my head and I found it hard to breathe.

"What is it?"

 "Well, it's just that I've been thinking a lot lately about us and all we've been through so far and" here it comes. The breakup, "I just wanted to tell you, " he looked away nervously.

"Eren." I said sitting back down next to him, "it's okay. You can tell me anything."

"Levi, " he looked me in the eye, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, now I need all of you lovely readers to do me a huge favor. Message me ideas for the fic. i need a couple of filler chapters before shit gets real and i have absolutely no idea what to do. please help. and a couple of you lucky readers might have your ideas posted! Yay! so yeah, you can do that on tumblr @corprallevi or on the archive i dont care.


	23. Love Is An Open Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so much longer than I originally thought to update. Strange thing is I sent the mostly finished rough draft to be reviewed weeks ago. Writing is so fucking hard.
> 
> Special Thanks to my wonderful new editor AoHaru9!!  
> Now for the moment of truth.......

I didn’t know what to say. The words that I have wanted to hear for so long were finally out in the open and I couldn’t open my mouth to reciprocate them. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

“I’m sorry Levi,” Eren stuttered, “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Eren.”

“I should probably just go…”

“Eren. Stop.” I placed my hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. “You just caught me off guard.” I leaned in and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. The brat seemed to melt into my touch, as if this was a much needed kiss. And indeed it was. It was reassurance that he was mine. The kiss was slow but heated; passionate, yet gentle. The kiss was broken, but only briefly. Just for me to return his feelings. “I love you, too.” I whispered.

The moment Eren’s back hit the bed, I assaulted his body with kisses. I couldn’t seem to get enough. It was like he was mine for the first time. I had a chance in this moment to show him just how much I loved him. How much I adored him. How much I needed him. Tonight, I could make love to him.

I took things slow to cherish the moment and make sure it was seared into both our memories permanently. I started by removing his shirt, then his jeans, and finally his boxers. His body was mine and had been mine for a while now, but something about our confessions made me see him in a whole new light. He wasn’t just an object of my pleasure, he was my lover.

I removed my own shirt before resuming my previous task of devouring every inch of his delicious body. First, his torso, then his chest, neck and finally his lips. He moaned into the kiss and threaded his fingers through my hair.

“Levi.” He moaned. Each delicious sound he made was sweet music to my ears.

It wasn’t like this was my first time, not even close, but I was as nervous as if it were. I was putting so much pressure on myself tonight. Tonight was special. You only confess you're love for the first time once.

I reached into the first drawer of the nightstand beside our bed and pulled out the lube. Sitting up on my knees I worked myself between his legs and poured a rather generous amount on my fingers. I rubbed them together trying to warm it up as best I could.

I looked into his lust-glazed green eyes as I pushed the first finger in. He moaned deliciously and squirmed underneath me. I leaned over him and capture his lips in a passionate and needy kiss. While he was distracted by the kiss, I slipped the second finger inside him.

“Hurry up,” He said, “I n-need y-you.”

I chuckled and started to stretch him open. Once he was loose enough, I pushed in the third finger.

“Levi~”

I was loving every bit of this. Every bit of him. I never wanted this night to end but I knew that there were many more like it to come. That being said, those wonderful nights with Eren would never again be this one. There would never be another night like tonight, never be another first confession. So I had to cherish this moment, here and now, with him.

My fingers curled inside him, brushing up against that special spot that made him see stars.

“Levi, stop teasing and fuck me already.” He whined.

“No.” I whispered softly.

“What?”

“Eren, I know this will probably be cheesier than any of those fucking 80’s movies you love so much, but fuck it. Tonight is different than all those times that we’ve simply just fucked. This is so much more than that.”

He laughed.

The brat fucking _laughed_.

“Alright, Corporal Cheesy,” He said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips, “make love to me.”

“Brat.” I chuckled, kissing him again.

 I pulled my fingers out and reached once more for the bottle of lube. The liquid was cold as I poured a generous amount into my hand and spread it over my aching member. Leaning in close to his ear, I placed a soft kiss next to his lobe before slowly inching my way into his tight heat.

“I love you, Eren Jaeger.”

 ~

After a total of three rounds we finally fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up a few minutes before Eren. As I laid there in bed, my mind began to wonder. My life was starting to get perfect again. Bad things always happen when life gets like this, especially for a rat like me. The feeling I kept getting was the same feeling that I got when Agent Smith was murdered. Something was about to happen and there was no denying it.

As if on que, my phone lit up on the night stand beside my bed. A text from an unknown number. Strange.

**_Levi, you need to leave town. Now. Take that boy toy of yours and get out today. Do not tell anyone where you are going and don’t mention this warning. Don’t reply. Please heed my warning._ **

**_~N._ **

And there it was. The dog shit icing on the cake.

I read the text over and over again. How was I going to pull this off without making Eren suspicious?

“Levi?” Eren said sleepily.

“Hey.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”  He wrapped his arms around my torso and hugged me tight, resting his head on my shoulder.

“What would you say if we were to hurry up and pack some things to spend a week at the beach?” It was a good plan. We could go to the Smith’s beach house in Florida. It’s far away, secluded, and easily disguised as a romantic getaway.

“But we don’t live near a beach.”

“So? If we leave by noon then we can get there by tomorrow.”

“I don’t know, Levi.”

“Come on. Think about it. We take off, and disappear for a week on a spontaneous romantic trip. No one would bother us for a whole week. Just you and me.”

“What about my classes?”

“I’ll help you make them up.”

“And soccer practice?”

“Shadis won’t care. You're with me.”

“How will we even be able to rent a house on such short notice?”

“We don’t have to. Erwin’s dad had a secluded house on the beach in Florida. It was given to Erwin and me when he died.”

Eren sat up and looked at me. He smiled. “Then what are we waiting for?”

~

We packed quickly. It was easy since Eren already kept some clothes at my apartment. It only took about two hours for us to get packed and on the road. Eren didn’t have any beach apparel, so we would eventually have to stop and get some. I knew it would be stupid to use my credit cards due to the fact that they could be easily tracked, so I would also have to stop at the bank.  It would be safest to do this while we were still in town. So that’s exactly what we did.

While I was withdrawing a couple thousand dollars in cash, Eren ran across the street to get breakfast. I met him over at the little café across the street after I was done. I ordered the strongest coffee they had while Eren got the all-you-can-eat chocolate-chip pancakes. The brat wolfed down three stacks of pancakes before finally giving up.

“I fucking love pancakes.” He sighed contentedly.

“I’m glad.” I laughed, sipping my coffee.

“So, about what time will we get there?”

It was only a little before 11:00a.m. so we were a little ahead of schedule. “Probably around midnight.”

He groaned.

“The quicker we get back on the road, the sooner we get to Florida.”

“Let’s get going then.” He said eagerly.

Eren went ahead to the car while I stayed to pay. As soon as he was out the door, I decided to make a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Farlan,”

“Levi?”

“Yeah, listen, I need you to do me a favor.”

“What’s up boss?”

“First, stop calling me that. Second, I need you to spy on my apartment. Hack security tapes, stake out the building, I don’t care how but I need you to do it. I have reason to believe that something’s going to happen soon. Keep me posted and don’t say a word to anyone. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

~

It was 11:45 when we got to Panama City, Florida. There was only one store that was open that late, so if we didn’t find everything here, we would have to go somewhere else in the morning.

Luckily, everything we needed was at that store. It didn’t take long for Eren to find what he needed and we left for the house. It was another ten minutes before we finally arrived. We were able to carry all of the bags in one trip up to the room.

The house was just as beautiful and extravagant as ever. Memories from the better part of my childhood came flooding back as Eren followed me upstairs to the bedroom. It hadn’t changed one bit from the last time I was here when I was 17. I always remember having to share the “kid’s room” with Erwin and anyone else who happened to be with us.

As we climbed the final set of stairs up to the top floor, all of the negative thoughts and emotions I’ve been feeling over the past few weeks faded away as the reality of my current situation made itself known. I was alone in a secluded beach house on a romantic beach with the man I love. He was all mine for the next week and no one could take that away from me. I wouldn’t let them.

We put the bags down in the master bedroom. I turned around and grabbed Eren by the waist, pulling him close.

“This place is beautiful.” Eren said. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes.

“I have a surprise for you.” I whispered.

“Really? What is it?”

I let him go in favor of searching my messenger bag for the small box. I finally found it and held it out to him.

“You didn’t.” he said in awe, taking it in his hands.

“Oh but I did.”

“Levi, when did you get this?”

“When we were in town.”

He flipped the DVD over and began peeling the plastic wrapping off. “I can’t believe you got Frozen.”

“Well you said you wanted to watch it, so why don’t we?”

He squealed and ran into the living room to put the disk into the player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/questions/suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcomed!!! And let the Frozen references begin.


	24. Unspoken Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took forever. I had to completely re do it. Special thanks to AoHaru9 for helping out with everything.

I woke up the next morning on the couch. Eren had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head rested on my chest. I ran my fingers though his soft strands of brown hair for a few minutes before he started to wake up.

“Good morning.” He said lazily.

“Good morning.”

He yawned. “So,” he sat up, still sitting between my legs, and leaned against the armrest on the opposite side of the couch, “what’s on today’s agenda?”

“Well, first, you’re going to go brush your teeth. Then I’ll cook us breakfast and we’ll see where things go from there.”

“Aye, aye Captain!” he shot up from his spot on the couch and bounded off to the bathroom.

I stretched slowly, then got up and went to the bedroom. As I was searching my bags for my toothbrush, I decided to check my phone just in case I had received any new messages.

I had several:

**_~Hanji:_ ** _Levi!!!! Where are you??????!!!!! I already asked Erwin and he said he hadn’t seen you or Eren around!!_

**_~Erwin:_ ** _Hanji instructed me to ask where you ran off to. Personally I don’t care unless you’re in danger, but it might be a good idea to just let her know you’re alive._

**_~Hanji:_ ** _Levi!!! You kidnapped Eren for a sex vacation didn’t you? I asked Armin. The little mushroom spilled everything without even saying a word!!!_

_~ **Hanji:** Levi answer me!!!!!! Please?!?!?!_

**_~Shadis:_ ** _Is Jaeger with you? He missed practice._

I replied to Erwin and Shadis, but decided that Hanji needed to be ignored for snooping. But it wasn’t any of these messages that really caught my attention, it was the last one.

~ ** _Farlan:_** _Some suspicious guys are lurking around your apartment complex. One of them has the gang’s tattoo. I haven’t seen anyone familiar yet though. But I do have other bad news, Isabel said that she saw Kenny’s car at the Trost Soccer practice field. I’ll keep you posted though sir, and let you know when it’s safe to come back._

Kenny Ackerman. At Trost. Damn this was worse than I thought.

“Levi?” Eren said, walking into our bedroom. “Levi, Is everything okay?”

I put the phone back and grabbed my toothbrush.

“Everything is fine. Hanji’s just flipping her shit because I didn’t inform her of my vacationing plans. Fucking shitty glasses.”

~

Breakfast was a bust. But what should I have expected from a horny collage brat, for him to sit still? Hell no.

It started out pretty innocent. I came out of the bathroom in a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt. Eren was leaning against the counter, drinking some coffee. I walked past him to the fridge and got out the one pound package of bacon. I was about to start cooking when things got a little less innocent.

 I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap tightly around my waist and warm lips pressing kisses and love bites into the crook of my neck. I tried to focus on cooking, but he was too persistent. He pressed his chest up against my back and hugged me tighter, the kissing and biting on my neck getting a little rougher. My slowly hardening erection twitched as he pressed his crotch against my ass and moaned my name. I continued to ignore him despite my own hardening cock, in favor of teasing him a little longer.

He started rutting against my ass, trying to get a little friction. I could hear his breath hitch when I bent over slightly, pressing against him. I could tell that he couldn’t take it much longer and, truth be told, neither could I. He trailed wet, hot kisses up my neck and to my ear, tracing the shell with his warm tongue.

“Make love to me.” He whispered softly.

I escaped his embrace only to turn around and capture his lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. My heart began to pound in my chest as his soft lips moved over mine, his hands on my hips pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. I could never deny that request from him, especially when he asked it in this way.

I broke the kiss, despite Eren’s protests, and led him into the bedroom. He pulled off his white t-shirt and lay back on the bed while I got some things from my bag. I searched frantically for the condoms, trying not to ruin the moment, but to no avail.

“No condoms.” I said, hoping that he wouldn’t care.

“That hasn’t stopped us before.” He laughed, pulling off his boxers.

I grabbed the lube and headed back to the bed. Setting the bottle on the nightstand, I crawled on top of my younger lover. His arms instantly wound themselves around by shoulders and hot wet kisses were pressed to the sensitive skin of my collarbone. I ran a hand done his side, slowly, to his hip where it stayed, tracing lazy shapes across his gorgeously tanned skin.

“Je t’aime.” I whispered, kissing his neck in between phrases, “je t’adore… à jamais.”

As I uttered the last bit, I felt Eren’s hold on me tighten, pressing me closer to him. I never wanted this to end, I wanted to stay his and for him to stay mine for as long as our hearts still beat. I wanted to protect him, love him, keep him safe and make sure that dopey smile of his never fades, and in that moment, I knew he wanted the same.

“I love you,” I said, “forever.”

~

Eren had fallen asleep moments after we made love. His arms were still wrapped around my torso and his head rested on my shoulder. I lazily ran my fingers through his thick brown hair as he slept. Moments like these were perfect.  I craved the simple moments that made life worth living.

I felt him begin to stir beside me and smiled.

“Finally awake are we?” I teased.

“I think so.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Starved.”

“Well there’s a pier about two and a half miles down the beach with an amazing beach front restaurant. Wanna go?”

“Are we going to walk?”

“If you want.”

“That kind of sounds perfect.”

“We’ll leave as soon as you get dressed.”

~

He wore a pair of black shorts with a green Trost soccer shirt. His hair was still messy, but then again, when was it not?

“Ready!” He exclaimed excitedly. We walked out the back glass door and he immediately took my hand and threaded our fingers together.

We walked slowly, making sure to take our time despite the fact that we were both really hungry. About two minutes into the trip, Eren took off his shoes and socks and told me to do the same. Normally I would have refused and been disgusted by the idea of walking anywhere barefoot, but I chose to humor the brat and did as he instructed.

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah brat?”

“I know this is kind of a touchy subject with you, but I want to know you, like _really_ know you so I’m going to ask anyway. Will you tell me about Mr. Smith?”

I was silent for a moment not because I didn’t want to answer, but instead because I didn’t know where to start.

“Well,” I finally managed to say, “What do you want to know?”

“Whatever you want to tell me.” He squeezed my hand and waited patiently for my reply.  It was at least a minute before I could find the words

“Well,” I began, “at first I didn’t trust him. At all. I always thought he was going to wind up throwing me away just like everyone else in my life had. He was patient and kind. He gave me the time and space I needed to recover from what I’d been through. He never forced anything on me. He even offered on more than one occasion to pull me out of regular school and homeschool me.” I paused, trying not to lose my composure. “I was such a brat to him. I always tried to get him to realize that I wasn’t worth the trouble, that I wasn’t worth trying to help. Drugs, sex, alcohol, through all of that shit he never once gave any hint that he was going to give up on me. And he never did.”

“It sounds like he really loved you.”

“Yeah. He did.” I chuckled, remembering all the times he told me so. “I remember the first time that Mr. Smi-, that dad said he was proud of me. It was a little league soccer game that Erwin and I played in. Erwin scored three goals and I only scored one, but dad came right up to me and hugged me, saying how proud he was. From that day on, even through all the shit I put that family through, I did my best in every soccer game that I ever played just to hear someone say that they were proud of something that I had done.” I couldn’t stop my voice from cracking on that last sentence, but as soon as it did, Eren stopped and pulled me tight against his chest. At first, I was surprised by the sudden embrace but soon found my arms snaking around my younger lover’s back and squeezing.

“You don’t have to say anything else.” He said softly. “I’m sorry I asked.”

“Don’t apologize, I needed to tell someone.”

“Well, I’ll always be here to listen.” He hugged me tighter. “Always.”

The rest of the day was spent walking up and down the beach, every once in a while Eren would find something cool, but it was mostly just talking or making out on the beach. We found a couple of sand dollars that Eren liked and even a starfish.

Eventually, we made our way back to the house. It was getting late so we decided to stay out and watch the sunset. We took two blankets from the house, laying one on the sand and using the other to keep us warm when the sun finally did set. We sat side by side with Eren’s arm around me and my head resting on his shoulder. I couldn’t think of a better way to end this perfect day than sitting next to the man I loved watching the sun go down.

“I used to do this all the time as a kid.” I said. “I would come out here alone and just sit here and think. After spending a day with Erwin’s obnoxious cousins, I really needed somewhere quiet to relax.”

“It is really nice out here. I can see why you liked it so much.”

“Do you remember when you first came to Trost, that night when we laid out on the field?”

“How could I forget?”

“Do you remember what I said about the stars?”

“Yeah. I also remember that it was the single cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Shut up, brat. If I recall correctly, you said some corny ass shit too.”

“Okay, okay, we’re both cheesy as balls. So why do you ask?”

“What I told you, is what my dad said to me once when he found me out here by myself.” I could feel Eren’s arm around me pull us closer together. “Ever since then, I’ve been utterly fascinated with stars.” My eyes began to burn as all the memories of my dad came rushing back. “Fuck, I miss him.” I admitted, more to myself than to Eren. “He made me believe that I could actually be something after I was shattered, broken beyond repair. He kept pushing me to be greater than what everyone always expected me to be.” I felt a single tear rolled down my cheek as a single, heart-breaking thought went through my head. “And I never got to thank him for it.”

Eren wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me into his lap. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and he squeezed me tight.

“We all forget to thank our parents for everything they do for us sometimes. The day my mom died, we had just gotten into a huge fight about me wanting to quit soccer. That afternoon she died. I never got to thank her for pushing me to keep playing. I regret it every day.”

“It wasn’t just that though. I never thanked him for saving my life. I never thanked him for giving me a place to live. Or that he treated me like his own son and not some brat that he just plucked off the street. I never thanked him for anything. I had the perfect chance so many times and I never did. I never thanked him or even told him I loved him.” I paused. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t unload all this emotional bullshit on you.”

“No. I want you to. I want you to be able to tell me anything. I love you Levi. You don’t have to handle it all by yourself.” He placed a soft, gentle kiss to my head and sat silently for a moment.

Then he began to hum a very familiar song. One that had grown to mean a lot to the both of us.

_“If I could find assurance to leave you behind, I know my better half would fade.”_

The same song he sang after dad died.

He continued to sing and held me tighter when he got to the chorus.

_“I’ll follow you down through the eye of the storm, don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm. I’ll follow you down while we’re passing through space, I don’t care if we fall from grace._

_I’ll follow you down to where forever lies, without a doubt I’m on your side. There’s nowhere else that I would rather be. I’m not about to compromise, give you up and say goodbye. I’ll guide you through the deep and keep you close to me.”_

He finished out the song, making sure that I knew he meant every word.

And I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well StarStruck is slowly but surely coming to an end. But fear not my children, for I bring tidings of good news!! The same day I release the final chapter for StarStruck, I'm also releasing the first chapters for my next project. It's called Bad Blood and its a FightClubAU. more information will be given to those who ask. Hope you liked the chapter. As always, questions, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Also dont forget to follow me on Tumblr @corprallevi


End file.
